CROSS X UNIVERSE
by jacques0
Summary: With a message from the future, Jane Madison travels back through time with a warning of an impending apocalypse and the only ones that could stand against that disaster are five different girls, all of them dealing with their own demons but are going to need to band together to save the world. FIRST SEASON
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the new story of CROSS X UNIVERSE. I hope you will enjoy the read with the mix of stories that i am going to do. This story will be focused upon the O.C. characters i created but they will be appearance of some characters from the original series.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont know Attack on Titan, Dc Comics, Fairy Tail, Infamous. They are property of their owners and this is just for fun.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read.**

CROSS X UNIVERSE

One

Message in a bottle

A figure was zooming through the deserted wastelands, yellow lightning dancing across the body. The figure was dressed in a red body suit, her arms and legs blurred out as they moved without stopping for a few moments before they came to a stop, a light huffing tone in her voice.

The figure was a young woman. She was dressed in a complete red outfit which had a golden lightning dancing across the middle of the top bodysuit she was wearing. She also had on boots upon her feet which were red as well. The young woman glanced around herself for a few moments before making her way straight toward the mountain that was in front of her and as she vibrated her body until she actually walked through the wall and found herself standing inside a large room.

The girl glanced around herself and then glanced down at her watch.

"Damn it," she said, "I'm late."

She disappeared in a blur of movements and lightning, zooming through the hallways and passing the emptiness of the building until she came to a stop in front of a large Memorial. The young woman stared at the Memorial for a few moments, noticing the cowl that was seating there upon one of the pedestals. She approached it, a light smile in her eyes as she was observing it for a few moments and then turned her attention toward the name that was inscribed at the bottom of it.

CRIMSON QUEEN MASK

"You're late Madison," a voice called out.

The young woman turned toward the voice finding another woman there but she was seating in a wheelchair. The woman there was staring at her, her eyes seemingly narrowing at her.

"Hey Doc," the woman known as Madison greeted, "I just stopped by the Memorial wall to pay my respect before I come in."

The woman in the wheelchair approached forward until she came to a stop in front of it. The amber eyes stared up toward the many objects that were in front of them and a light melancholic look appeared upon her features.

"Well I miss them too you know," she said with a light smile upon her face.

"How were they like?" Madison asked.

"We met during the initial war," the woman continued, "When the world's Government started to want us _freaks_ to fight for them. We weren't friends at the beginning but…as time goes on, there is no other person that I would have wanted to watch my back when we were out there in the battlefield."

Madison was surprised.

"I heard the old soldiers talk about Freaks before," she said, "But I never thought you were treated differently."

The woman glanced at her.

"Did you find what I asked you for?" she asked.

"Of course," Madison smirked, "It was difficult considering the times, but then again, everything is difficult these days."

She had pulled out a small device from her pouch that was on her back. It didn't look all that impressive to Madison at all but she noticed how her friend's amber eyes light up with the sight of the small cylinder. She instantly took hold of it and stared at the object in her hands.

"So…what is this exactly?" Madison asked.

"This is a little piece of an experimental project," the woman said, "From the research I have been doing these past weeks; I can reverse engineering it to increase your connection to the Speed Force."

Madison stared at her, her eyes wide.

"Are you for real?"

The woman smiled.

"Yes," she said, "If I increase your speed at the speed necessary, you can actually puncture a hole in the space-time continuum. You will connect this timeline to infinite timelines. Past, present and future will all be open and up for grabs for us."

The woman in the wheelchair turned away from Madison who had started to follow after her. The brown haired young woman stared at her friend, completely taken aback.

"Are you saying that I will be able to travel through time with this?" she asked.

The woman nodded at her.

"Yes, you can…. _in theory_."

Madison stared at her friend for a few moments. This was incredible news but learning of the theory raised another questions.

"But…why would you want me to travel back in time?" she asked, "Shouldn't you have at least tried to find a way to defeat…"

"There is no way to defeat him," her friend said, "Even our most powerful allies have fallen to him…Everyday we lost pieces of the world to his armies and it won't be long before he finds us here. I am half of the fighter I was and even with your speed…you are no match for him but if you go back in time…we can change it all…change this entire future…"

Madison stared at her.

"But what about the peoples that are still here," she asked.

A somber look took over the woman's features.

"Everyone's here is already dead," she said, "It's only a matter of time…but we have a chance Madison, a chance to make everything right…tell me, wouldn't you want that chance?"

Madison looked away from her.

"Is something like that even possible," she asked.

"That's what we're going to find out now don't we?" the woman told her with a small smile before wheeling away, "Go get something to eat and rest. This is my work now."

Madison simply stared at the woman for a few moments before turning her gaze toward the Memorial that was behind her. She stared at the many stones that were standing in the memorial in front of her and she let out a sigh before turning away from it. She knew that her name was going to be written in that thing one day as one of the few who died in that long terrible war that destroyed the entire world. Madison made her way toward her room and opened the door.

It was just as she had left it few a few days ago. They were many posters hanging on the wall with other poster there. Madison made her way toward her closet and removed the red suit she was wearing until she was simply dressed in a white shirt and shorts. The young woman then made her way back toward the book that was lying upon her bed with the title _Grimm Stories_ written upon it. She had been reading the book before she had gone on her mission all the way on the other side of the globe.

Jane Madison was one of the people that were purposely modified to have the Meta gene. When she was born, the world was already at war against the enemy they call the Syrls. No one knows where they came from nor why they suddenly appeared but they seems to want to exterminate the human race completely from the surface of the earth. Having not known the world before the war, Madison did her very best to completely learn about it as much as she can. She spends hours in the libraries when she was younger to simply look at the pictures of the large cities and how beautiful it was. Most of the soldiers she fought along with in the battles talked to her about the world before the war and she was always completely enamored by them.

The young woman made her way toward the kitchen and pulled out a couple of pizzas boxes from it. She approached with it and then made her way toward the bed and seat on it. She pulled the book that was on the bed and opened it at the chapter that she had stopped at before continuing to read.

They were many that think that the battle that they had been fighting against was lost. It wasn't difficult to see why many thought like that. Despite how much they have been fighting and how long, the war didn't seem to change at all. They were still losing many people and from the little news that they had of the situation of the rest of the world, things weren't going to be any better.

 _Everyone's here already dead…it's only a matter of time._

The words from her friend echoed in her mind. She was one of the firsts. She was one of the first that existed in the world…before the war arrived…before everything went to hell. But they had lost so many of their own in that war too. Some that were even more powerful than Madison ever was and they had died...but to travel back in time using the Speed Force…

Madison had never thought that something like that was possible. She understood her power and wanted her to be more connected to the Speed Force enhancing her power to make her go so fast that she'll blast a hole through time and go back to the past.

The young woman placed the book upon the bed beside her and lied there looking up toward the ceiling above her. Her green eyes stared at the ceiling for a few moments before sleep overcame her.

* * *

On the other side of the Facility, the woman in the wheelchair was seating in front of screen, her amber eyes fixed upon it. She was typing rapidly and had the small container that Madison had brought to her seating upon a platform which had light passing through it. Then when she finished writing the equation she pressed enter and waited.

CALCULATING…

She stared at the screen, her eyes fixed upon it. Their literal future was riding upon that equation she had spend the past years working on. Ever since she had seen what Madison power could do and analyzed the energy that the girl creates when she ran, a crazy idea started to formulate in her head. She had spend the past years teaching her how to get faster and faster and they have been some improvements but…despite all of that, Madison never reached the speed necessary for her plans to work…

She would have wanted the girl to reach the speed necessary for the formula to work naturally but they were slowly running out of time and it was something that she was pressed for. Turning her gaze toward the screen in front of her, her features become ashen.

CALCULATION FAILED….

"No," she whispered, "No…No…No…,"

The woman instantly started to type again reworking her equation. No…all twenty years of work, everything that she had being working for so long for it not to work. No it was just too unfair…too crazy and for it not too work…

"It can't be," she said.

The words CALCULATION FAILED flashed yet again in front of her. That caused the young woman to yell out in anger as she slammed her fists upon the table in front of her. She ran a hand through her hair before turning her attention toward her books. Wheeling toward it, the woman started to search through her papers and looking at all the notes that she had taken, speed reading through them so that she could actually see if there is something she had missed or if she had made an error somewhere but nothing like that…

 _I didn't make a mistake,_ she thought, _Everything was precisely calculated…but why has the calculation failed…_

She turned her attention toward the canister that was seating in front of her. Her eyes observed it for a few moments before turning her attention away from the object. She reached the end of the room and placed a hand upon the wall.

It opened right in front of her revealing the room behind it. The first thing she noticed was the costume that was on the mannequin right in front of her. It was completely dark with the Fire symbol upon her breast pocket. She stared at the outfit for a few moments before turning away from it. There were other suits in the room as well. One of them had a stylized red S seating upon the chest. One of them had wings symbol upon the front as it was completely black in color. There was one of the suits that were completely dark with a SP in the middle with a hood and gloves.

"Open log 135," the woman said.

A light hum filled the room as the woman let out a sigh.

"I have gathered the ingredient that I need for the Speed Force equation," she started, "But the calculation has failed. The final ingredient that I needed to boost the power of the speed enhancing device was not enough for what I had in mind. It could be that the crystal wasn't strong enough to withstand the level of speed that it need. I will continue to work on a stabilizing agent for the crystal…I need to complete it…or we will lose all hope…"

The woman took a deep breath.

"Can we really change our fate?" she said her gaze on the numerous suits of her fallen comrades, "Can we really avoid what's going to happen to this world? I have spend some years working on this, Madison's speed is the key to our future and despite making some remarkable progress she still hasn't reached the level of speed I needed…"

She let out a soft sigh.

"I really wish that you guys were here," she murmured softly, "I could really use your help on this…"

She stared at the suits again.

"It's been so hard…being the last of the original gang," she murmured, "Seeing all of my beloved friends die before me. I lost count of how many tears I had shed…but it gives me resolves to finish this…to complete the equation and make sure to sent Madison back with this message in a bottle and hope…"

Her eyes glinted.

"Please…make it that I have more time to work on a stabilizing agent,"

And that's how the woman spend the next few days pouring over her work and around the clock to try to make sure the device and her equation worked. She had lost count of how many times the words CALCULATION FAILED flashed bright red on the monitor in front of her. That only gave the woman strength to continue work even more, reworking the equation over and over again…

That is until an alarm started to blare around her. The woman glanced upward at the ceiling which had started to shake before returning her attention toward the screen and typing quickly seeing through the cameras that were inside the facility.

 _He is here,_ she thought.

She quickly typed something on her screen before turning her attention toward the canister that Madison had brought her. The young woman opened the device, revealing the crystal that was inside. A little wind gathered around the crystal as it rose from the inside of the canister and then it was placed in the center of a strange hexagon like shape object. A golden glow started to overcome the metal in as the stabilizing agent took place.

Suddenly there was a flash of golden lightning announcing the arrival of the speedster.

"You're late," she said.

"I was fighting against one of the Syrls," Madison said walking into the office.

She was wearing her red outfit, her green eyes looking at her completely taken aback as she stared at the device.

"C'mon with me," the woman said, "We don't have time."

She wheeled herself into her hidden room with Madison following after her and she heard the girl gasping softly at the sight of the costume that were on display on the mannequins. The woman barely notices that as she placed her hand upon the far end of the wall which opened at her touch and revealed a small drive. She took it and turned toward Madison.

"Here," she said, "You have to take this to my past self. To her and no one else do you understand me Madison? You have to convince me of this future…of all of this. At the time you're going back, we were all scattered in our own paths…some darker than others."

Madison took hold of the object from her. The young woman placed her own hand above hers, tightening her grip.

"Madison…we were all different than you know," she continued, "Find us…and bring us together…this is our last hope. You cannot fail do you hear me."

"How will I find you?"

The woman smiled, "I will be quite easy to find compared to the others You have to go to Forge City in the year 2016, that's where you will find the past me. Now place the device on your chest so that it could enhance your connection to the Speed Force."

Madison did so and the young woman let out a soft gasp as lightning started to dance around her body. The metal wrapped around her upper body keeping the object attached to her form. It was pulsing with power and the girl's eyes were shining with soft streak of lightning as well.

"What do I do now?"

" _Run_ …Madison," the woman whispered, " _Run to my past_ …"

Madison looked up at her and said, "thank you Zula. I promise you…I won't fail."

The woman, Zula, nodded at her and then, with a flash of golden lightning, Madison was gone. Zula then leaned back into her chair as she listened to the explosions that were dancing across the Facility. The girl then glanced toward the many suits that were hanging on their mannequins.

 _It looks like…it's time for me…to join you as well my friends…one last fight._

Then her eyes glowed white.

* * *

Madison had come to a stop outside of the Facility as the entire mountain collapsed down upon itself. The girl stared at it and by just looking at it, she knew that it was Zula's doing. The mistress of the Elements knew that she wasn't going to survive the attack. Madison stared at destruction where her home was and she couldn't help the tear that had dripped down her cheek as she watched her mother figure make that sacrifice.

Turning away from it, the young woman took off lightning dancing around her as she ran forward, faster than she had ever ran before. She noticed the difference instantly as she was running and increasing in speed faster and the world was staring to blur together as her speed continued to rise, her connection to the Speed Force granting her even more speed than before and then suddenly there was a flash of light and Jane Madison had punched a hole into the space-time continuum...

 **And so ends the first chapter of this story. Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Next Time:** World of Today

 **AN:** Jane Madison is a character i created for a story that i was planning to write a few months ago but then when my USB drives went bye-bye i lost it completely so i decided to bring her and the story line i had planned for her as the kick-start of this fanfic. As you can see she is a speedster like the Flash is.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	2. World of Today

**Here is the next chapter of this story. Thanks for the reviews**

 **But now, enjoy the read as the next chapter begins...**

Two

World of Today

A soft rain was falling down from sky. Night had fallen hours ago across the city of Forge. One of the most industrial cities in the entire world, the city of Forge had risen higher than any city in the entire world. To an outsider, the city of Forge looked like the Emerald City from the old children tale. It was the city they said that many of your dreams will come true and were life was comfortable and finding a job was like a snap of a finger.

But to the ones living there, the fairy tale faded as quickly as the mist of the morning sun. The city of Forge was not like the fairy tale that you have been lead to believe. Crimes were common in the city and gangs ruled part of the city as well as many others mob bosses and shooting were reported on the news almost every morning…

But just as the city of Forge had it's problems…it also has it's legends.

It started mostly as a rumor, whispers that most of the homeless that lived on the streets talked about with each other. Then the rumors started to spread even more as the members of some of the gangs started to talk of it. Most of them were bruised with broken bones when they were found in the morning by the police completely taken aback by the brutality that they were wounded and wondered what had caused them.

But all that they were able to get from the bruised and beaten criminals were the words of the Demon with the Golden Wings.

It was how the legend spread throughout the city of Forge, and of the Demon that hunt its streets.

And tonight again, the Demon was on the prowl…

* * *

A night with friends was just what Kristie had hoped to go with. After all the work and the studying she had done so that she could enter college in Forge City, a nice night with the gals had been a blessing in disguise. When she was in high school, Kristie had gone out a lot of times with her friends and had a lot of make out sessions with some of the guys. It had been quite a thrill back then but since her goal had been to go into Forge City College, the young woman had put off going out for increasing her studies.

Even when she had gotten her wish for entering the college, the young woman had found that staying there was even harder than she had expected. So Kristie had been studying non-stop to keep up with her classes and tonight one of her friends from her class had invited her to a nightclub and Kristie had found herself jumping to the chance of actually have fun.

And she found that she had made the right decision.

Dancing with her friends had been fun experience. She even got a few cute guys numbers too. Taking the decision to walk back home hadn't been a bad one considering how close to the club her dorm was and she was simply texting one of the cute guys from her phone, a small grin upon her face as they flirted back in forth with each other.

She then stopped at a place and found herself pulling out a cigarette so that she could smoke. A habit she picked up from high school, thought her parents was none the wiser about it. If they ask, she could always say that the stress from college caused her to pick up the habit of smoking it away.

Then a pair of hands suddenly covered her mouth muffling her scream as she was pulled into a alley. She could smell the alcohol in the man's breath as he was holding her and it seems that he wasn't alone. There were two others with him and the look in their eyes was making their intension with her quite clear and terror started to overtake Kristie's mind as the hands started to pull her clothes off then one of the man was suddenly pulled off of her with a scream.

The two others that where holding her turned toward where their friend had disappeared to, and found him on the ground beside a winged figure. The figure turned toward them, the large wings seemingly golden in the poor lights of the city around them as the rain continued to lightly pitter and patter against the ground.

"What the…," one of the man yelled.

The winged figure let out a unearthly wail as it flew straight toward them taking hold of the one that was standing by Kristie fallen form and the man disappeared into the darkness with a terrifying scream. The last man had pulled out a weapon, glancing around himself, terror visible in his every pore. Kristie was lying on the ground glancing around her as well as she was pulling the remains of her clothes upon her.

Then the man screamed drawing her attention toward it and found that he had disappeared from sight as well, his knife falling down upon the ground. She turned her gaze around herself finding them an crawling toward her before something caught hold of him and pulled him back into the darkness again and his screams echoed as well as the sound of a sickening crunch which instantly silenced him. Kristie was pulling herself to her feet as she stared at the direction the man had been dragged into and then two glowing eyes shone in the darkness as a figure approached toward her with the large wings upon it's back. Two horns was growing out of the person's head as it stood there staring at her.

Kristie pulled herself away from it, fear completely overcoming her as the figure simply stood there staring at the girl who simply pulled herself up to her feet and ran away without even looking back to the monster that had stood in that place…She had heard the rumors about the Demon that lived in the city. She had simply scoffed them off believing them to be as they were; rumors that people made up around the city…

But now, she knew that the rumors were true…and there really was a Demon living in Forge City.

* * *

The Demon stood there watching the girl disappear around the corner the fear in her eyes quite visible as she ran away. It stood there for a few more moments, glowing eyes shining in the darkness around it before taking off into the air with a large flap of the large wings. The Demon glided above the city as it flew past the large skyscrapers and then landed down upon a gargoyle with the rain falling down upon it's form.

The large wings upon its back arced upward as the Demon stayed crouched there under the rain observing the peoples that were moving about on the ground bellow. The golden eyes observed them moving about, for a few more moments as the rain continued to fall…

It's been like this for months now…simply unleashing all the hatred within upon the scums and the criminals of the city of Forge. Forge city was a beacon of hope for a lot of people, but what people didn't know was Forge was a crime ridden, ugly and unforgiving. And it had been exactly the type of place that a Demon could flourish and live…

A smirk worked it's way upon the lips of the figure atop of the gargoyle as a thunder growled in the dark skies above before the figure flew off its perch and into the night as the rain continued to fall…

* * *

A few thousand kilometers away from Forge city, another young woman was walking down an empty road by herself. She had a bag upon her back and dressed in a heavy jacket with old jeans on. Her sneakers were dirty as well. The young woman had blonde hair falling upon her shoulders with a baseball cap upon her head. Her dark eyes were staring at the distance in front of her.

It had been a few days since she had been on the road now. She had started to have a normal life before but ever since that power awakens within her, a normal life didn't sound like something that can be possible for her. She couldn't understand how she can even have that power within her but everything in her life had gone to hell because of it. So the young woman decided to simply leave and go on the road, to keep moving from whatever that was happening to her. She could never understand what was happening to her nor why she has these powers but what she knew was that having powers just put a target on your back.

In the few years since they have been strange people with powers appearing, but as quickly as they have appeared, they had disappeared off the face of the earth. Probably keeping their abilities hidden from the eyes of the populace which wasn't something she disagreed with. They called them Freaks now from what she could gather on the news that had been covering the strange phenomenon.

The sound of a car drew the girl's attention and she turned to face it, raising a hand so she could hitchhike a ride but the car simply passed right by her as if she wasn't even here. Letting out a sigh, the girl lowered her hand before continuing to walk.

"Great," she muttered, "I'm never going to get to Forge City like this."

The young woman shook her head. The city was a long way off and she knew that it was going to take her a while to get there. She didn't have no car, no mode of transportation and she didn't want to steal anything so that she doesn't drawn any more attention toward herself after all, she had no home to go back to…nothing to call her own.

In Forge City, there was a friend there. If she could get to them and explain what had happened and maybe she could help her…in some way. As she was walking, she caught sight of a nearby building. It was a rest stop from the look of it and she was starting to get tired from her walk and buying some foods for the road will be good.

The girl made her way toward the rest stop and entered inside. There wasn't a lot of people inside but the cool air of the conditioning was a cool feeling against her skin. She made her way straight toward to food courts and used the little money she had to buy some food. The young woman made her way toward one of the empty seat in the room and took a seat down.

She pulled out the burger that was wrapped into the paper before starting to fill up her mouth with the food. Humming lightly at the food, she continued to eat sating her hunger. She didn't have a lot of money left to her and being on the road had seriously cut her off from anything and everyone that she ever knew…

She turned her attention back toward the counter and then froze. Standing there were two police officers that had started to talk to each other as they were ordering their food. Taking hold of her burger, the young woman instantly made her way out of the food court so that the police couldn't recognize her.

She let out a soft sigh as she bit into the burger she was holding before looking up toward the TV screen that was floating above against the wall. It was giving a report about the weather and it seems that it was going to be a gray week-end so far.

 _Great…as if I wasn't already having a shitty day,_ she thought as she took a seat upon the bench outside.

The news people showed up again and they were giving reports on the news about something but what drew her eyes toward the news was the picture of a large humanoid figure that seemingly towered above the trees around it.

She let out a soft sigh at the sight of the large form. She had tightened her grip upon the remains of her sandwich before standing up and walking away from it. If she had been staring at the screen for a moment longer, she would have seen the picture of herself that they had plastered upon it with the words.

SARAH GRAY-WANTED FOR THE SHINGASHINA INCIDENT

The young woman made her way out of the rest stop and pulled her hood up walking by the side of the road. The sky around her was darkened by the gray clouds that were dancing above her and it seems that the weather was actually correct for once. She knew that the rain was going to start falling down for any seconds now. The sound of an approaching vehicle drew her attention so the young girl raised her hand again, signaling for an hitchhike and to her surprise, the car actually slowed down until it came to a stop at the side of the road.

Seeing her chance, the young woman ran forward and then came to a stop beside the passenger door, looking in. A man was seating at the driver seat. He was wearing a cap upon his head and some rap music was playing on the radio. He had his blue eyes fixed toward her from here he sat.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Forge City," she answered.

The man gave her a light nod, "I'm not going there all the way but I think I can drop you off near Sherwood. You could catch a bus to the city from here."

The girl smiled.

"Thanks," she said, getting in.

"No problem," the man said, before starting up the car again and moving forward, getting back upon the road. There was a silence inside the vehicle saves for the music that was playing on the radio and the man was humming along for a few minutes.

"So…you got a name?" he asked, giving her a glance.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

A fishing boat was dancing upon the large waves of the open ocean. There were a few of the men working as they moved the large cage net of into the ocean around them as the ship was rocked up and down by the large waves. A strong wind was blowing from the east as the salty air danced in the fisherman nose.

Strangely enough, one of the workers was a woman.

The girl was pulling the ropes of one of the fishing crates as they tied them together going bellow deck with the large crates. She was wearing the same waterproof jacket that most of the guys were wearing and she had a backward cap on. The young woman had fair features, her skin oddly tanned as if spending too much time under the sun for many years. Her blue eyes were focused upon the work she was doing, a light frown upon her face as she placed the crates where she needed them to go.

" _Hey Greenhorn_ ," a male voice yelled.

The girl instantly turned toward the voice. The man was waving her over meaning there was some more work to do. Placing the crates where they need to go, the young woman made her way toward where the man was standing. Despite having spent nearly five months working with the guys, the nickname they have given her when she first arrived stuck around. Not that she minded it, most of the guys here have nicknames for each other relating to something that had happened to them while they were on the ship and they worked on it for years so compared to her five months, those guys definitely deserved to call her that.

"C'mon Greenhorn, we haven't gotten all day," the man yelled.

She rolled her eyes and went after him to help on the engine. She took hold of what the guy was holding and noticed that it was the batch that they had captured the previous day. It had been nearly three weeks since they had left shore and their container was starting to get full of their catch.

"Captain said that we're making one last round before we turn back to land," the man told her, "This trip had been worth it. We have gotten quite the catch lately."

"Maybe you're the lucky charm eh Greenhorn?" another man grinned as he was placing more fish into the container.

"I saw the others place the net before coming down," she said.

"Yeah…that's going to be the last round we have," the man told her, "C'mon greenhorn."

The girl let out a soft sigh before getting to work. The work on the ship had been hard when she didn't really know much about fishing, and picking up the habit was something she did quickly in the five months since she started. She mostly worked with the others learning off of them. The young woman knew the work was hard but that was just what she was looking for.

"You don't talk much do you Greenhorn?" one of them said to her drawing her attention, "You've been with us for five months and I still don't know your story yet…other than being there when you asked the captain for work."

"There really is nothing to tell," she answered, "Just trying to find a purpose in my life."

"Fishing is a little strange profession for soul searching greenhorn," the man laughed.

The girl smiled too.

Yeah it was a strange profession but she had been broke and she needed the job.

Later that night, she was seating in her bunk lying upon the bed. The sea was calmer at night. She knew that they will have another day at sea before they went back to the mainland. The young woman was simply lying there upon her bed her eyes looking at the ceiling above her. She had both of her hands behind her head as she was lying there, dressed in a black long sleeve. The young woman then pulled at the necklace she had around her neck and then pulled at the object that was tied at the end of it. It was a small triangular shape but it was long, the same size as a marker. She stared at it for a few moment before the light that came from outside shone into the darkened room illuminating the S like symbol that was at the top of it.

The girl's blue eyes stared at the symbol upon it as her finger gently traced it with her own. This thing had been with her ever since she was nothing but a child. She knew that it was something that was tied to her past, her father had told her as much about it when they had found her as a baby in the middle of a crater not so long ago…

The young woman let out a soft sigh.

Ever since her father had died, three years ago, she had been moving from place to place trying to learn who she was, but all that she had to go on was this little thing that they had found in her hand into the crater…so much mysteries about her life…

And then, there were the many things she could do. She had strength at her hands, more strength than anyone ever lived before and she knew that she was one of the freaks that the people sometimes talked about…People who had powers, people who were different…

The young woman let out a sigh before replacing the small strange object back into her clothes and closing her eyes, wanting to get some sleep in before it was time to work again.

* * *

 **Forge City**

Standing there looking at the night sky and falling rain was a young woman. She was dressed for business with her hair pulled backward with both of her hands behind her back. Her pale skin looked even paler in the soft artificial light coming from the ceiling above her. She was looking at the city that expending in front of her as she stood there. Her face had a small frown upon it as she observed the distance in front of her. Then she raised her hand toward the window and then the water that was upon the glass started to move upward, following the movement of her hand as she stood there staring at it…

"Lady Zula," a voice spoke out, startling her, "They are ready for you."

The young woman turned toward the voice, her almond shaped eyes staring straight toward the young man in the suit that was looking at her. Zula gave him a light nod before turning away from the sight of the expending city beneath her. The young woman made her way toward him.

"So how do I look Zhou?" she asked.

"You look like you're ready to steal the show," he smirked at her, "Just remember, smile and everything will be okay."

Zhou had been her friends for many years, but even so, she couldn't even tell him about the strange abilities that she had started to experience. It all started with the dream of that large white figure and the soft female voice that was speaking to her. She didn't know who it was…but she knew that it was familiar and the name she had heard from it, Raava, bring up the search about an ancient mythical legend about people who can control the elements around them for battle.

She didn't know what to believe about that but the young CEO of ASHE Corporate had a job to do and she was going to do it. Their latest product was going to be revealed today to the world and she had a press conference to do it. Zula came to a stop behind the curtain as he heard the announcer speaking on the microphone, getting ready to announce her.

"Good luck," Zhou said tapping her on the shoulder.

Zula gave him a smile and took a deep breath.

"…ladies and gentlemen, allow me to welcome the brain and CEO of ASHE Corporate, Lady Zula Ashe."

The young woman stepped out in the open as the cheers echoed around her. They were many flashes from the numerous cameras that were there as she made her way toward the announcer. She had a small smile upon her features as she walked toward him getting ready to work.

 _Time to dazzle the world,_ Zula thought.

* * *

 **Forge City**

"What exactly are you talking about here?" a man said, "Money…"

"I'm saying don't try to cross me Octave," the woman said staring down at him as shadows danced around her hands, "Just tell me what happened to it and maybe we can get everything to move around."

"It was the Demon alright," the man, Octave said, "It was the one who attacked us before we could get the deal going. The Sheeves didn't make the deal Boss."

The punk girl let out a groan as she ran a hand through her hair.

"That deal could have gained us a favor from the Sheeves," she said, "Our gang could have had control over half the city if it wasn't for that Demon…gather the group, Az, tell them the Boss is calling them for a meeting about taking care of a problem."

"A problem?" the man Az, said looking at her with a frown.

The girl had walked forward into the light revealing the jacket she was wearing upon her form. The letters SP were quite visible on the back of the jacket that looked like it was a graffiti sprayed upon it. The girl turned toward him, her dark hair falling down around her as her eyes were narrowed angrily.

"The Demon," she said, "We're going to kill whoever it is."

* * *

 _These five girls…their lives variously different from one another…While they would have all met each other and bound together later in their lives , everything was about to change for them…all thanks to a little message in a bottle…_

* * *

 **So ends this chapter. I hope it gave you an idea as to where our girls are at this point of time.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Next Time:** Blood in the Water

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	3. Blood in the Water

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter for this story.**

 **Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Enjoy**

Three

Blood in the Water

Justin Blew was having a bad day.

It was not unusual for a man who lived on the streets. The city of Forge was cold in most night and even when it wasn't cold…the wet rain caused the city to become cold and despite he was living inside a place for Homeless people. Justin was never one to be staying with the crowd for a long while. The man had being seating by the side of the road collecting some money so he could buy something warm to eat and a few gang members jumped him for the money. The young man had taken a seat down by his favorite place looking upward toward the city sky seeing the tall skyscrapers rising over the dark sky.

The young man took a sip from the bottle of alcohol that he had with him, letting the taste of alcohol sweeten the pain that he was feeling. The man knew that he was down on his luck in his life. He pulled out a locked from it and opened it looking at the old and weather beaten picture that was within it. He let out a soft sigh as he thought back to his life before he was homeless. He remember the time that his little girl used to run up to him when he came back home from work…His beautiful wife looking a him with a beautiful smile on her lips.

But then…the arguing started and the cheating…his entire life spiraled from his beautiful dream to a nightmare. He couldn't understand how something that he had worked for so long just went down the toilet so fast and so easily. Now the wife had taken his child from him and he was now on the street with no money to his name…

Yeah, his life was completely done for…

Then suddenly a burst of light blinded him out of nowhere and a sudden pressure pushed the man off the seat that he was seating on. Justin found himself lying down upon the ground upon his back. Groaning in pain, the man pulled himself to his feet drawing his attention toward the direction that the light had came from.

"What the hell…?" he said.

A woman was standing there across him. She was wearing a type of bodysuit upon her form, red in color. She was breathing heavily too as she was glancing around herself probably wondering where she was. Justin stared at the woman. She had something mechanical attached to her chest. It looked like it was tied around her body like a mechanical hand, and it's center was glowing a soft yellow color and as strange as it was lightning seems to be running across the said girl's body.

 _A freak…_

Justin had head talk about the people who had powers, thought he never actually believed them to be real. People always talk whenever there is something that they didn't know happening or rumors they have heard in the news but now seeing one of them in the flesh, Justin realized that the rumors weren't rumors at all.

They were all true.

The strange lightning woman turned her attention at his direction and took notice of him just seating there staring at her with what look like probably a dumbfounded expression upon his face. The young woman then approached toward him and Justin instinctively find himself pulling himself backward away from her. The woman noticed this instantly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to frighten you…it's just I have never done this before…and I had no control on where I would end up in this time…I didn't mean to..."

She stopped herself.

"Can you tell me…is this Forge City?" she asked.

Justin nodded.

"What year is it?"

"2016," he said frowning, "How can you not know what year it is?"

The young woman let out a soft chuckle.

"Well…I'm not really from around here," she said softly.

The young woman gave him a light smile before turning away from him and then disappearing from sight in a flash of yellow lightning. The young man stayed seated there, staring at the spot that the strange woman had been standing for a few long moments before he turned his attention toward the bottle that was on the ground, the one that he had dropped in his surprise at the sudden appearance of the…freak.

Justin let out a sigh.

 _Maybe this is a sign that I should give up drinking,_ he thought, _It brought me nothing but pain lately…_

* * *

Jane Madison couldn't believe it. She had actually traveled back through time with the contraction that Zula had been working on for god knows how long. She couldn't believe that she was really here back in 2016, a time before the war had started. Madison knew that she had a mission to do but she couldn't really help but be amazed at the sight of the large city that expended in the distance in front of her.

So this was Forge City.

It was much…much larger than she had expected it to be. She had never been in the city back in her time considering that it was destroyed in the beginning of the war by nuclear bombs. She stared at the area in front of her for a long moment before turning her attention down toward the device that was still strapped to her chest.

She pulled it off, noticing that the orange glow that had been coming from it had dissipated completely. Frowning lightly, the young woman turned her attention toward the center noticing that the crystal that was powering it had turned white. It seems that whatever that crystal was…powering the device had gone out. It must mean that the power was out and that she was never going to be traveling through time again.

"I guess it was a one way trip eh," she said staring at the object in her hands.

Madison had a feeling that it was the case ever since she had seen the mountain collapse upon itself back in the future. Zula must have realized that she was probably sending her on a way trip and thinking of her mentor, Madison can feel the pain in her heart again. She stared at the device she was holding in her hand before turning toward the pouch she had upon her back. She folded it upon itself before placing it back into it. Using her speed Madison spun upon herself until she was standing there in civilian clothing.

She was now dressed in a long sleeved jacket upon her body and jeans. She then placed a ring upon her finger which had a flat surface along with a small button there. A small smile upon her face, the young woman made her way through the city glancing around herself at seeing a lot of people in the streets around her. She had seen desolated city streets and destroyed buildings during her time back in the future. Seeing peoples walking through them, and going on about their days with no worries upon their faces, no weight upon their shoulders. Madison walked through the city for a few moments before turning her attention toward a billboard that was hanging on the side of a building, and her eyes widened lightly at the sight of the familiar features despite how much younger it was.

"Zula?" she whispered.

Indeed, upon the billboard, dressed in a business suit with a small smile upon her face was none other than Zula Ashe. She was staring at the younger features of the woman she knew back in the future and it was what brought the nail in the coffin that she was in the past. She needed to go and find her so that she could convince her of that future that she came from…

This was what the future version of Zula had told her to do.

 _I guess…she was right when she said she wouldn't be too difficult to find,_ Madison thought looking at the billboard in front of her, _Let's just hope that I can actually find where she lives…_

Madison turned her gaze away from the billboard and started walking through the crowd.

* * *

 **Somewhere…**

The young woman was lying down upon the side of the table with both of her hands behind her head. She had this frown upon her face as she was staring at the ceiling. Shadows were dancing around her a knife that was dancing in the air above her. She knew that she had a bold plan in the making after all, she wanted to go after the Demon of Forge City.

But she knew that it wasn't a Demon…not by a long shot.

She knew that it must be another Freak. Someone who had power and wanted to play the hero. If there was one thing she knew of heroes whenever she read about them in stories, is that the hero seems to be the one always vanquishing the evil but all of that was nothing more than stories for in the real world, whenever a hero interfered with evil…

The hero died.

"Alex," a voice called.

The knife that was spinning in the air above her suddenly was thrown to the side toward where the voice came from and embedded itself into the wall, cracking it. The man had jumped to the side, probably alerted by the sudden cracking sound the knife made when it tore into the wall.

The young woman, Alex, turned her head toward him.

"Oh…it's you," she said.

"The other gang leaders are here," the man told her, "Seems that they were interested."

Alex smirked lightly as she pulled herself up. She walked past the man and made her way into the large meeting room seeing the group that was gathered there. She recognized them well, after all, she had crossed paths with most of them.

"Well…you have all gathered on my request," she smiled, "The Sheeves, The L Killers, and the Red Bloods the three most powerful gangs in the entire city."

The three leaders had come with two men with them.

"And you," the leader of the L Killer said, "The one they call Shadow walker."

Alex chuckled as her smirk widened.

"My reputation precede me," she said, "A reputation well earn I tell you…but my reputation is not the reason why I called the three of you here."

She placed two hands upon the table that was in front of them and her eyes seem to darken.

"We all have a current enemy," she said, "Someone who I am sure that you have heard considering the many rumors that have sprung up in it's wake since they have appeared a couple of months ago in this city…the one they call the Demon."

She noticed the gang leaders glancing at each other.

"What about the Demon?" the L Killers leader asked.

"I say we kill it," Alex said.

There was some laughter coming from the men.

"You want to kill the Demon?" the Red Blood leader said, "You'd get more luck getting yourself arrested by the cops."

"The Demon can't be killed," the L Killers leader said.

Alex chuckled shaking her head.

"It's funny to hear how afraid you are," she said, "The leaders of the most feared gangs in Forge city and you are completely frightened by the thoughts of one person. You see in the past, I never really paid attention to that Demon. I heard that it beat ups members of your gangs even beat up people that weren't even in a gang."

She glanced at them.

"That 'demon' you're all so afraid of," she continued, "Is nothing more than a Freak."

She noticed the apprehension that was upon their faces.

"Oh…I'm sure you've heard the stories," Alex continued with a light smile upon her face, "the rumors that is sometimes on the news about people who have been projecting some really strange abilities…to be able to do things that most people will call unnatural and let me tell you one thing…"

She raised her hand as her skin turned completely black with shadows rising from it. She can see the surprise that was upon their faces as they stared at it and even the light fear that was upon their faces. The bodyguards that were with the leaders all went for their weapons. Alex turned her eyes toward them.

"That power is no fairy tales," she smirked dangerously.

They stared at her in silence as the darkness that was upon her skin receded until her normal skin was left behind. Alex then clapped both of her palms together.

"Well then," she said, "I propose we join forces and draw our dear winged friend attention to our little trap"

"What makes you think that it will come?" the Blood leader asked.

Alex smirked.

"In all of the Demon appearances," she said, "She had been attacking people who were causing harm to the city and to its peoples. The Demon is drawn by violence…so let's join our forces for this one and cause as much mayhem as we can to this city of Forge… _then it will be drawn to us and I will use my power to kill her myself."_

She stared at them all.

"So, what do you say?"

* * *

Zula was leaning against her chair staring up toward the setting sun in the distance. Today had been a long day at the office for her and since the unveiling of the X-Unit at the conference a few days ago, they product had started to sell well and it was something that she had found really excited about. The X series was something that her father first created by himself probably a few decades ago but the man had never been able to complete the work that he had set himself out to do so when she had stumbled upon the design for it, Zula realized that her father was someone that was way too smart for his own goods, his intellect probably even higher than she had previously believed.

The young woman let out a soft sigh as she made her way out of the Ashe building so that she could get her car and head home. This indeed had been a long day at work and Zula was looking forward to spend her week-end alone in her home with her cat for company and simply lazing about.

As soon as the girl reached her car and was about to put the key at the door, yellow lightning came out of nowhere and then the world became dizzying for a few wild seconds and then the world suddenly righted itself again.

"Way…What the hell…," she said, looking in front of her.

The city that had been around her was completely gone, replaced by a wide open space with a few grass and open desert. Zula blinked to herself wondering where she was before a voice spoken out to her.

"Zula Ashe,"

The young woman instantly turned toward it and then blinked in surprise.

Standing across her was a young woman. She was wearing a red outfit upon her body and had blonde white hair falling down upon her shoulder. She was young probably around her age, thought something about those green eyes seems to shadow over something much heavier.

"Who…Where am I? Who are you?" Zula asked stepping away from the woman.

"My name is Jane Madison," the young woman said, "As for where you are…we're outside of Forge City limits."

Zula's eyes went wide with shock, "Outside of Forge city limits? That's impossible…"

"Not for me," Madison said staring at her, "I'm a Freak…just like you are and my power is super speed."

Zula can feel fear suddenly surging through her. She hadn't spoken a word about _that_ to anyone…how did this girl knew about that?

"How do you know about that?" she breathed.

Madison's eyes seems to have become a little sad, something that Zula did not expect. She didn't understand why the girl was sad? What does she have to be sad about? How did she know Zula was a Freak when she had discovered that only a few months ago?

"That's because you were the one who told me about it Zula," Madison spoke out.

Zula blinked.

" _I did?"_

"Yes," Madison said, " _Thirty five years from now."_

 **Madison makes contact with the younger Zula...**

 **Next Time:** Disturbia

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	4. Disturbia

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

Four

Disturbia

There was something strange about this entire situation. Zula was staring at the woman across her with a look that was a cross between shocked and disbelief. There was something that she just can't believe from what she could see. She could feel her mouth working but there was nothing coming out of it. Thirty years from now…that was just…

"I…How…?" she started.

The woman, Jane Madison, gave her a light confused smile.

"Well, I don't know much about the science being it," she said, "Well you were the one who worked on it and created the technology for me to be able to go fast enough so that I can travel back."

Zula blinked.

"I did?" she said.

Madison nodded before she turned toward something she was carrying from her pouch behind her before handing something over to her. Zula stared down at the object in her hand and instantly recognized it. She would have recognized it because that was something that was still in it testing stage.

"Is this the Z-Series?" she asked staring at it, shocked.

Madison stared at it, "Yeah that's what you called it…"

Zula raised a hand toward her, "May I?"

Madison nodded at her and Zula instantly took it from her. She looked the object over amazed at it. This was the Z-series, exactly how she had drew it to look like in her design book back in her room. She had sketched it in the week she was waiting for the reveal of the X-series. It was just like how she had imagined that it will look. She turned it over looking at it's back and staring back at her was the Ashe logo on it's back.

"Why do you have this?" she asked.

"You told me to give it to your younger self…which is this you," Madison said, "Even I don't know what it has on it."

Zula stared at her for a few seconds. She then returned her attention toward the Z-series in her hand.

"I recently drew this in my notebook," she said, "I haven't even thought of talking of it with my designers and yet…you have it, fully created and…it's just like how I imagined it to be."

She turned toward Madison who was standing across her looking at her with something akin to wonder in her eyes. Zula couldn't understand why she was looking at her like that…thought something seems odd. If this girl came from thirty years in the future, why did she have the Z-series only? Thirty years is a long time…

"Wait…why do you have only the Z-series?" she asked, "Did I stop creating them or something?"

Madison looked away from her.

"Well…in my time," she said, "The world is locked up in a war and from what you told me, this was the last of the Letter series you created before the Nuclear strike."

Zula blanched.

"Nuclear strike?" she said shocked.

Madison nodded.

"Yeah, that's what you said to me anyway," she said, "Most of the people who came from before the strike avoided talking about it so I don't really know…thought I was a lot curious about this time, I spend most of my time fighting against our enemies."

Zula let out a sigh as she stared at the Z-series in her hand.

"This is heavy," she said, "Okay wait…can you take me back to the city….when we get back to my house we can talk about all of this."

Madison nodded.

"Okay," she said.

With that she took hold of her and then with a burst of yellow lightning, the world around Zula transformed into a blur yet again before becoming right again. She now found herself standing at the same exact place that Madison had taken her before. The girl placed her hand against the car in front of her to keep herself steady. She was feeling dizzy…

"Are you okay?" Madison asked her.

"Just feeling a little dizzy," Zula said.

"Oh…that happens sometimes," Madison said, "I don't usually run holding someone too…"

Zula turned her eyes toward her.

"You aren't afraid to show off what you can do," she said.

Madison looked at her confusedly.

"Never had a reason to," she said.

Zula turned her attention toward the car and opened it.

"Get in," she said, "Well talk more when we get to my house."

Madison gets into the car with her and Zula drove off. There was a silence inside the vehicle as they going through the road. The young woman found her eyes going back toward the driver. It was so strange to see Zula so young when she was used her being that woman in the wheelchair that was in her late forties. The voice was the same mostly, but the way she talk was different something that Madison instantly noticed after all this young Zula there hadn't gone through a war, and hadn't lost people on the field of war. She probably haven't used her Elemental powers at all either…

"What is it?" Zula asked.

Madison blinked and noticed that the woman was looking back at her, her eyes showing a light curiosity. Madison hadn't realized that she had been staring at her.

"I'm sorry for staring," she said, "I just…I hadn't realized that I was staring."

"Well, you were," Zula said as turned her attention toward the road.

"Why did you believe me?" Madison asked.

"You said you came from the future and had a piece of technology bearing the logo of my company that for all intent and purposes doesn't exist yet…except as a concept in my sketchbook," Zula said, "That's proof enough that you aren't lying but…what I don't understand is why did I sent you back?"

Madison raised her eyebrow.

"What make you think that?"

"You said it yourself," Zula said, "That my future self gave you that piece of technology to me. She probably knew that I'd recognized it instantly, after all, I designed all of the Letter series so far…while a nuclear strike you mentioned is really concerning but sending you back in time…It doesn't make sense."

"There is more to it than that," Madison told her, "I was born in a world at war. It was all I ever knew…Things were bad for the normal people after all, they couldn't really keep up with the enemy so creating Freaks as soldiers became the norm…it's why I have my powers."

Zula seems to be surprised.

"They created people like us?" she said surprised.

Madison nodded.

"They called it the Pandora Project," she said, "Thought I doubt you'll find anything about it here in this time since there is no war."

Zula simply let out a soft hum before making a turn drawing Madison attention. The girl's eyes widened at the large open space that extended in front of them and then the house that stand in the distance. It was completely white in color and they came to a stop in front it. Zula stepped out of the car and Madison did as well, staring at the house. They approached toward the glass door in front of them which opened as they entered.

"Wow," she said.

"I know," Zula smiled, "It's pretty nice."

"You live alone?" Madison said looking at her.

Zula nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I have some friends that stops by most of the time but other than that, I mostly stay here by myself…so let's see just exactly what my future self had you bring to me."

They made their way toward a staircase which led them on a floor beneath the house. It was completely dark at first sight before the lights turned on. There were many objects lying about with large poster hanging on the wall, and there were also achievements hanging on the wall as well. They were also a lot of mechanical objects lingering about and there was even a mechanical human being lying upon a table not too far away from them.

"Is that Reco?" Madison said, staring at the mechanical figure on the table.

"Who?" Zula said turning toward her with a surprised look.

"You use to have an android with you," Madison said, "something you said that you've build yourself…but I had never met it in person."

Zula glanced at the figure on the bed.

"Well, it was mostly a pass time," she said, "I started on it last year…but with the X-Series so close to being revealed to the world, I haven't had time to work upon it, anyway, we're here for this."

She reached a black table with Madison following after her curious about what she was going to do and then she placed a the Z-series upon the table and then it light up around it. Then a keyboard appeared in front of Zula who had quickly started to type upon it quickly and then more information started to appear upon the table beside where the Z-series was.

"Huh…it's very similar to the X-series," Zula said, "And here we go…cracked it."

A large hologram instantly grew from the table as a screen floated right in front of them and this time, there was a woman on the screen. Zula gasped lightly at the sight of the woman and Madison recognized the Zula from her time.

" _Hello Madison and younger me,"_ the older Zula said, " _if you're seeing this then…you have done exactly as I asked you Madison and I am proud that you did and if you are here with my younger self then she had decided to trust you when you showed her the Z-series, something I knew she did after all, at the time I had send you at, Z-series wouldn't be nothing more than a concept in the back of my mind…"_

She seems to smile a little as if reminiscing those years.

" _Everything used to be so simpler back then,"_ she said, " _But I younger me, you have to trust Madison as well, she is the one person that has my trust back in the future that I am in. She was the only one that I know could make the trip and her fascination with the world before the war makes her the perfect candidate to send. I know that you have a lot of questions as to why I have sent her back or what had happened to the future."_

Future Zula ran a hand through her hair.

" _that future…I want you to change it,"_ she said, " _I want you to stop the nuclear strike that will destroy this world as we know it, and I want to stop this war before it ever begin. In all of my years, I have been digging all of the information that I could get my hands on to track down where it all begin and I have a feeling that it all begins with the mutated genes that we possess."_

A frown appeared upon her face.

" _The Pandora Project was created to give ordinary people powers,"_ she said, " _Thought at the time it was first unveiled, we looked at it like a holy grail as if it could be our saving grace but now…nearing the end of it…it made me think. To give ordinary humans those powers will have to have gone through some experiments before going public and I have a feeling that those experiments have been taking place long before the war even begin and in my digging through the info before the war, I came to stop at a old military project from the 2007 era…the R-System project."_

"R-System," Zula repeated.

" _I have enclosed enough information in the Z-series to you so that you can uncover it,"_ she said, " _There is also…the other three. In my time, they have become closer than friends to me…and if what I suspect is correct then you are going to need their help. It's not going to be easy, I can assure you that but I have faith in you and Madison to be able to pull it off. We can put a stop to this before it even begins…and with it, we can change the future. I know that you are afraid of using your powers because of how people views it but let me tell you that you don't have to be afraid of them. Raava can teach you on how to use them and teach you how to master your abilities."_

Older Zula had a gentle look in her eyes as she seems to stare at them from beyond the screen.

" _Gather our lost friends Zula, and with their help…you can save the world."_

Older Zula seems like she wanted to say more but she shook her head and then raised a hand toward the camera and the screen in front of them disappeared as the message was finished. Present day Zula, however was staring at the place the old version of herself was talking to for a few moments before glancing toward Madison who was beside her. She caught sight of the girl wiping her face from the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Well, I definitely believe you now," she said drawing Madison's attention toward her.

* * *

 **Forge City Bus Station**

A young woman had just stepped of the bus with her hood up as she was glancing around herself. The girl's dark eyes glanced around herself for a few moments before making her way forward walking past the numerous peoples that were in the station. She glanced around herself for a few moments, her eyes searching the sea of people before finding what she was looking for.

She made her way toward the person who was leaning against the black BMW. She had a red scarf wrapped around her neck as her dark hair fell around her head as she looked up toward her approaching form. The scarf wearing girl instantly seated up as she had approached and took her into a hug.

"Sarah," she said softly.

"Hey Mikasa," the girl, Sarah, said returning the hug.

"I didn't know what to think when I got your call," Mikasa said stepped back and staring at her, "When I heard what happened in Shingashina…"

"I know," Sarah answered her with a smile.

"C'mon," Mikasa told her and the two of them got into the car.

Mikasa had started to drive away from the station, the young woman focusing upon the road giving Sarah enough time to simply look at her. Mikasa was in jeans with a brown jacket upon her body. Sarah instantly noticed that the ring that Mikasa was wearing upon her finger, the small diamond upon it glinting in the soft afternoon light that was coming through the window.

"You're still wearing it?" she said.

Mikasa glanced at her in confusion for a moment before a light appearing in those dark eyes of hers. She then turned her attention toward the ring that was upon her left hand. Sarah noticed her skin coloring a little.

"Force of habit…," she said softly.

Sarah only nodded before turning her attention toward the road in front of them.

"They're still looking for you," Mikasa said, "They show your pictures in the news occasionally…"

"I know," Sarah cut her off, "It's why I don't stay in one place for too long."

Mikasa grip tightened on the wheel, "How long are you staying?"

"Only a couple of days," Sarah said, curtly almost snapping. She winced at how cold her answer was, "I'm sorry."

Mikasa shook her head.

"No…it's okay," she said, her voice trembling a little, "I know things could never be the same ever since the incident…"

Sarah let out a sigh.

"How is your brother?" she asked, hoping to lighten up the dark mood that had settled between them.

"Eren?" Mikasa said looking at her, "Well, he is fine…and is living with his girlfriend."

Sarah glanced at her surprised, "He has a girlfriend? That's…surprising."

A wry smile appeared upon Mikasa's lips, "They've been together for five months now that I think about it. He has calmed down a lot from before the old days."

"So he moved out?" Sarah said chuckling, "There was a time I thought that you wouldn't have let him out of your sight for more than an hour."

"I can't always be the overbearing sister now can I?" Mikasa answered, "Everyone has to grow up…"

"Is she good to him?"

"She's keeping him in line," Mikasa answered with a light shrug, "That's good enough."

Sarah smiled softly at the dark haired girl beside her.

"Why did you come here for anyway?" Mikasa asked, giving her a glance, "If you're not staying…"

"Your father," Sarah said, "I need to talk to him."

"My dad…," Mikasa said, "You really think he'll help you?"

Sarah ran a hand upon her face.

"I don't know…," she said, "I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't down on my last luck…I have been traveling for so long across the world Mikasa…never staying in one place too long, keeping on the move…always looking over my shoulder…stealing so that I could get something to eat…"

The young woman leaned into the chair of the car.

"…I'm tired of it," she said, softly, "Tired of running…tired of it all…"

She felt a hand take hold of her own and Sarah glanced toward the other girl beside her. The soft hand that was taking hold of her own and she squeezed it softly.

"I know that you you're not staying for long," Mikasa said, softly, "But…I…I've missed you."

That caused Sarah to smile as well.

"Missed you too,"

Mikasa gave her one of those rare smiles of hers before turning her eyes forward toward the road in front of her as she continued to drive.

 **Sarah is searching for help with an old ally..**

 **Next Time:** Demon and Shadows

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	5. Demon and Shadows

**Hey guys here is the next update in this story.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now Enjoy**

Five

Demon and Shadows

A young woman was seating alone in a large empty room. The sound of the pigeons around her drew her attention as she turned her eyes toward the creatures who were cooing in the night. It was one of the rare nights in Forge City that the rain wasn't paltering at the wooden roof that was above her. The young woman was staring at the night sky above her. She can hear the sound of the zeppelins which were moving about in the sky of the city as they have always had in the past. The young woman pulled herself off the bed as the pigeons cooed and the flapping of wings as they flew around where she was.

The police scanner that was chatting in the background of mindless police chatter drew her attention, silver eyes narrowing lightly as she was staring at the object. They had started to report multiples gang violence across the city almost like they were attacking numerous part of the city. This was kind of strange. Gang wars weren't that uncommon but…

Letting out a sight, the girl made her way toward a package that was on the ground beside the table and opened it revealing the outfit within it. The young woman pulled it on along with her fingerless gloves before she started to climb up the ladder toward the roof and opened it. The wind howled quite loudly in her ears as she stood there, her hair flying backward behind her. The young woman glanced around herself as she stood there before looking down toward the ground beneath her.

A pigeon landed upon the ledge besides her drawing her silver eyes toward the small creature and then raised a hand toward it, gently touched the bird for a few seconds before it flew off into the night. She stared at it for a few seconds before two large wings unfolded behind her, each extending as long as her own body. She felt her horns take place upon her head, the light pain she was used to feel whenever she drew out her wings. Her eyes shifted from silver to yellow as a slit appeared within them and then she crouched down from where she was standing before jumping off the ledge and into the night, her wings expending behind her.

Gliding through the air, the young woman flew through the night as the sound of the city echoed around her and her eyes were instantly drawn toward a ball of flames that had appeared in the distance. She aimed straight toward where the fire had grown from, flapping her wings around her to go faster and then she landed down upon a roof right across the fire, her golden eyes taking it in.

It was a couple of busses that were drawn together and light on fire. The flames were causing the dark smokes to rise into the air and then gunfire started to echo drawing her attention back toward the people beneath them. They were all heavily tattooed and had machine guns as they were firing off toward the approaching policemen and by just looking at them she knew from what gang they were.

The Sheeves.

It was a strange move of their parts. The Sheeves didn't really place her as criminals who will just raise hell just because they can. They were smarter than that and the drug ring that they have circulating around the city was a testament to their tenacity against the police and the law…so what changed?

The Demon narrowed her eyes at them before raising a hand as golden feathers started to appear in the air in front of her. Then she launched them straight down toward them. Fast as projected bullets, the feathers slammed down upon the Sheeves gangsters, taking them all by surprise as they were sent flying through the air from the hit they have just gotten. While she would have liked better to go down there herself and break their bones and spirit…something had changed in the Sheeves movement and she wasn't stupid enough to just go after them without knowing why.

She stayed there crouched upon the top of the roof as she observed the police take the unconscious men down. They were probably baffled at what had just happened to them so she turned her attention away from them and flew upward toward the sky, her wings flapping to gave her height. The Demon stuck to the darkness of the night as she flew through the air, staring at the city bellow her as she was flying. She didn't know what was going on but she was going to find out exactly what was going on and doing that…she will have to go to the Sheeve usual hang-out place.

The young woman reached her intended area. They were a few people moving about in the front and from the tattoo they had, they were members of the Sheeve gang. With narrowed eyes, she glided down toward them and then when she was above them, she simply dove straight down, opening her lips as she let out the unearthly howl that most of the cities criminal became very familiar with.

Knocking out the two guys she landed on, her yellow gaze turned toward the third one who had turned toward her, and was going to raise his gun toward her but a feathered projectile slammed into him causing him to be sent flying backward and unto the ground. It wasn't strong enough to knock him out, wanting to question him about what was really going on with the Sheeves?

Taking hold of the man's leg, she opened her wings again and flew upward into the sky with him, screaming all along the way and into the sky.

"Let me go," he yelled, "Let me go…"

She threw the man down causing him to fall down upon the roof of a building, groaning in pain from the height she had dropped him. She stayed floating in the air and she raised her hand, creating a number of feathers as they lazily spun in the air above the man who was looking at the floating objects like they were an axe waiting to drop on his neck.

"Your gang is acting really not like you," she said, her eyes glaring down at him, "Why?"

"I…I have no idea…," the man said.

One of the feathers zoomed down and slammed upon the man downed form causing him to scream in pain.

"Let's try again," she said.

"I swear… _I don't know anything_ …,"

Another feather slammed down upon him causing blood to spray on the ground. The man took hold of his arm, as he screamed in pain.

"The next one…will be for your head," she said.

One of the feathers danced as it moved higher and the criminal had his eyes fixed upon it, widening in fear. He was trembling and it was sickening sight to see in her eyes.

"Alright…," the man yelled, raising his hand toward her, "All I know is that the gang leaders are planning something big….they even had a meeting about it and they were going to have another one…"

" _Where?"_

"It's in the city," the criminal said, "That old Ashe Corporate warehouse on the sixth."

She narrowed her eyes at him before raising her hand and the feathers all hammered down upon him causing the man to scream out in pain before he passed out bleeding in various places. She then turned her attention away from him and then with a single flap of her wings, she took off into the air above her, heading straight toward the building the man had spoken to her.

She knew where it was and the leaders of all of the most powerful gang of the entire city all meeting up in one place. It caused a grin to grow upon her lips at the thought. It was too tempting to pass up now, and she was going to make them believe in the Demon. With her eyes glowing with the idea of destroying new preys, she launched herself forward even faster, her golden eyes glaring down toward the sky as she flew and then, the building came into view.

It was a small abandoned building that stood in the corner of Forge City. She didn't know what had caused it to become abandoned. She knew that it was mostly used as a place for homeless who didn't have a place to go and it seems that tonight, it wasn't the case. She glided toward the rooftop and landed upon it.

Making her way quickly toward the nearest opening on the roof, the Demon entered inside the building and landed down upon the ground. It was a large warehouse from the look of it, it was mostly empty of people. She walked forward glancing around herself at the numerous sight around seeing the small crates that were around her and even the soft ruffling of the plastics that were dancing around her…

Then a light beamed suddenly beamed down upon her causing the girl to stop in her movement instantly jumping back. She glanced around herself and noticed the numerous lights that were coming down upon her.

"You've got my invitation Demon," a voice called out, "I must say…I am quite honored."

She turned toward the voice finding a young woman seating upon the railing above. Narrowing her eyes, the Demon knew that the girl was not there when she was looking around in the darkness…so how did she suddenly appear there when the light came back on?

She had dark hair falling down upon her shoulder and was wearing a jacket upon her form. The young woman had a small smirk upon her face, looking not too surprised to see her here. The young woman looked to be in her midtwenties at most.

"I've got nothing against you Demon," the girl said with a little smirk, "I actually admire you. You've got this entire city underground shaking in fear by the mere mention of your name. I can respect someone who can make criminals afraid but…you're staring to make things tough for business."

The girl jumped down from where she was standing and then the Demon's eyes widened lightly at the sight of the shadows that danced across her body as she seemingly glide down toward the ground until she lands.

"And I really don't like it when people mess up business," she said, "I was the one who realized what you were from the stories unlike the others and that makes me think I am the best one to take you down eh…?"

The Demon barely had time to move before the girl launched a large blast of shadow straight toward her sending her flying backward through the air and she landed down upon the ground rolling upon it.

"And when I kill you," the girl said, shadows appearing all around her body as her eyes started to glow, " _Everyone in this city will fear me."_

* * *

Alex was chuckling as she stared at the Demon who was on the ground in front of her. She was looking at the large wings that were upon the person's back and from the look on her face that she had seen when the light shone down upon her, Alex realized that it was a girl. She could see why the people of the town believed her to be a Demon. She had two horns growing from her head curved backward in an half S like form and her eyes were yellow color as she was pulling herself up staring up toward her.

The winged young woman across her was pulling herself up and Alex raised a hand toward her again, launching another blast at her but she had launched herself into the air to avoid it drawing Alex's attention as she was flying in the air above her. The young woman wasn't fazed for she raised another hand launching it straight into the air toward where the Demon was causing the darkness around her to press against the girl forcing her back down unto the ground in a crouch.

Alex's hands started to glow a bright white color along with the darkness she had around her body before launching the powerful blast straight toward the Demon as she was send flying through the wall of the building destroying it's side completely from the attack. Alex launched herself after it, transforming herself into shadows before she reformatted beside the fallen Demon who was pulling herself up.

"It's clear to me now that you never actually fought against people who are like you," Alex said as she approached her, fallen form, "You fought against people who feared you by just sight. I have seen the remains of your handiwork after you beat your victims senseless. Tell me Demon, does it empower you?"

The golden eyes fixed her as the Demon was pulling herself up to her feet. Those slited eyes were empty of any type of hesitation as she stood up and then the Demon launched herself at her, an infernal scream echoed as she did so. Alex simply jumped backward and launched a blast toward her oncoming form causing a large explosion to shake the building around them as they were launched backward from the force of the explosion. Alex stared at the direction that she had launched her attack seeing the building behind her collapsing from the shockwave.

"Did you think that you are the first to try to kill me?" a voice asked.

Alex looked up, her eyes wide as she stared at the horned figure flying in the sky above her. Her wings expended behind her as the golden eyes were like ice as they stared down at her. A feeling surged through Alex's body as she stared at the Demon who was flying above her.

"I'll give you the same as I have given them," she continued a glow coming from her wings, " _Death."_

Suddenly hundred of feathers were brought into existence causing Alex to step back at the revelation of the ability. Like golden bullets, they all aimed down straight toward where Alex was and the girl instantly transformed herself into shadows so that they attack could miss her but the numerous explosion of the feathers hitting the ground caused the earth to shake as if meteor were falling down form the heavens and it caused her to be pulled out of her shadow form and falling down upon the ground.

She turned her gaze toward the flying figure and noticed that she was taking a deep breath and then light started to appear within her lips and then the Demon let out a blast of golden light from her lips. The attack tore through the ground like butter as it aimed straight at her direction, but even so the blast didn't stop. It continued on tearing through the street behind her as it tore into a nearby building causing it to shake with the power as glasses and sound of people screaming echoed around her.

 _What the hell?_ Alex thought shocked.

She had never heard of the Demon being able to do something like that before. All that she knew was that she could fly and everyone was afraid of her but to be able to do something like that…this was new and for some reason it caused Alex to turn toward her and gathering her shadows around her hands before launching herself straight toward the Demon colliding with her.

The two spun in the air as they grappled at each other, thought they were mostly flying thanks to the Demon's wings which were flapping as they were flying through the air and then violently colliding against the glass window of a building drawing the attention of the people that were inside. With the Demon against the window, Alex instantly used her shadow power so that she could hold her there before starting to hammer her with punches drawing blood from her lips. Then the Demon let out a wail as she clawed at her and Alex let out a hiss of pain feeling something stabbing through her side. She pulled herself off the Demon and thanks to her power, she slid up the side of the building.

The Demon turned toward her and then let out a large blast of power from her lips like earlier, the attack left out a giant trail of the destruction on the side of the building as it reached up all the way to the top, thought the attack never reached Alex at all as she dodged to the side staring down toward the Demon who was hovering in the air, staring up at her with those cold yellow eyes.

She gathered a blast in her hand and launched it down toward her but the Demon dodged it by moving to the side letting the blast hit the ground causing an explosion beneath them but Alex had barely noticed it for she was upon her, with hundred of feathers dancing around her and launching after her. Alex jumped away from it and continued to run with the Demon following after her. This Demon was really something after all, to be able to survive something that Alex used to kill and that strange power she had to launch blast from her mouth…

 _What the hell was that anyway?_

The Demon launched that same attack after her again causing the ground she was running on the shake at the force and the building they were on trembled with the amount of power that was being unleashed.

Suddenly she was tackled from behind with two arms around her body causing Alex to yell out as she was instantly pulled upward toward the empty sky with the arms around her.

"You really think you could escape me?"

"I wasn't escaping you," she said, pulling her hand out of her pocket revealing the grenade she was holding there.

The Demon's eyes widened at the sight before the two of them were engulfed into an explosion above the city.

* * *

Sounds had become mute from her as a weightless feeling completely overcame her…She couldn't understand what had happened nor where the feeling came from…

" _Eve,"_ a familiar voice echoed in the recess of her mind.

Then two eyes opened. She was lying down on the ground with the sound of sirens echoing in the distance. The young woman didn't understand what was going on at first before pain surged through her body causing her to gasp. She gazed down toward her form noticing the burn clothes she was wearing and the burned and blackened skin. Now she remembers what had happened. That woman had detonated a grenade while she was carrying her off.

The young woman rolled upon her shoulder glancing around herself. She recognized a landmark not too far away from where she was lying down and then she knew that she had landed in Forge City Park. The statue of the city founder stood across her with one of his arm missing causing her to frown lightly at the sight before realizing that the arm was lying not too far away from where she was…

 _I must have ripped it off when I came down,_ she thought, _the blast of the explosion pushed me sideway so I fell here…that would mean I am not too far away from the Nest._

Groaning in pain, the young woman called Eve pulled herself to her feet as her wings extended behind her at the move. The ground beneath her was matted with blood, probably from her wounded side so she placed a hand up the ground as it started to glow and the ground she was lying on became scorched burning off the blood that was there.

Huffing in pain, the Demon of Forge City flew upward into the night sky.

* * *

Alex was walking into her building with a small smile upon her face. The young woman knew that the Demon didn't have a chance of surviving a grenade to the face. She didn't have the power to transform her entire body into shadows and from the numerous sirens going on about, the police was going to be too busy with the destruction they had caused to take care of a few rogue people.

"You came back," a voice spoke out.

She looked up toward her friend a light smirk working it's way upon her lips.

"Was there any doubts?" she said, "Let's move out and have a little fun tonight now shall we. Contact the Sheeves and the others. Tell them its open house."

The man nodded at her.

 **The deadly confrontation ends with Alex believing she killed the Demon...**

 **Next Time:** Echoes

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	6. Echoes

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fanfic. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Six

Echoes

Sarah Gray had just woken up in her bed. The young woman didn't know exactly what woke her up but she wasn't going to stay on the bed any longer. She turned her gaze toward the window beside her and noticed that sunlight was coming through the window meaning that it must be around seven or eight in the morning. The girl let out a soft sigh as she turned her gaze back toward the room she was in.

Her backpack was on the chair beside her and she pulled herself up, revealing that she was only lying down on the bed dressed in a sport bra. Her firm body rippled with lean muscle as she ran a hand through her blonde hair pushing it back. She stayed seating on the bed for a few more moments then the smell of coffee drew her attention toward the half opened door. She could hear something the TV that was on and she knew that it was Mikasa moving about.

Thinking about the dark haired girl, it caused Sarah to actually smile. She knew Mikasa ever since she used to work with Dr. Grisha and she had always admired the girl back then. The duo had struck a friendship during that time and somehow, they had started to get romantic with each other and she had even given Mikasa a ring when she asked her to marry her and Mikasa had surprised her by actually saying yes to her. Those were the most memorable and beautiful moments of her life. Sarah had found herself dreaming of that day a lot in the past but it was a few weeks after that fateful day came to past.

The Incident with the research labs had caused everyone to actually evacuate the building but Sarah hadn't been so lucky and she got infected by the radiation…but instead of killing her, the radiation mixed in with the T-serum bags she was carrying caused her to change…

Sarah shook her head at that and stood up from the bed she was lying on. She made her way out of the room, dressed only in a shorts and sport bra. When she reached the living room, she saw that Mikasa was working upon breakfast by the kitchen, the dark haired girl still dressed in her sleep clothing. Sarah leaned against the wall and simply observed her. The dark haired girl had always been beautiful to her and seeing her like that, it reminded her of the feelings that she still had in her heart for the girl…thought as she was looking, her eyes looking at the girl.

Mikasa turned toward her, her attention fixed somewhere and she actually jumped back, surprised to see her standing here.

"Sarah," she breathed, "I didn't hear you…Did I wake you?"

Sarah shook her head.

"No," she said, "No you didn't."

Mikasa gave her a light smile.

"Then breakfast will be ready in a minute," she said.

Sarah simply nodded at her but she still stared at her. There was this tension in the air between them, almost as if Mikasa was waiting for her to say something but all she did was gave a light smile before walking out of the room and toward the couch, giving the TV a glance. It was on the news channel and Sarah can feel her eyes narrow lightly as she stared at the caption.

SUDDEN EXPLOSION KILLING OVER TWENTY PEOPLE LAST NIGHT

"… _information is quite limited at this time,"_ the news anchor was saying, " _The police is now all over the scene and they had the entire area completely quarantined as they tried to come up with the cause of what could have caused the damages that you are now seeing."_

Sarah can feel a chill within herself at the sight of the building that had looked like it had been destroyed right through the middle. It was like the center front of the building had all decided to give way at the same time and they were similar images of something like that to the street.

" _Eye witness reports seeing a beam of light destroying the streets and even the sight of the fabled winged Demon that had multiple eye witness sighting over the past few months ,"_ the anchor continues, " _The Mayor of Forge City, Damian Wayne had this to say."_

The images changed and it showed the gray haired man standing there. He had a grave look upon his features as he stood in front of a podium and the building behind him was City Hall that much Sarah could tell by the landmark she could see.

" _I assure the people of Forge City that my administration is working closely with the police to make sure that the culprit behind this tragic incident is caught. If the Demon or whatever he or she called itself is the one behind the destruction and death that occurred last night, then I assure you people of Forge City that this threat will be dealt with quickly to make sure that the streets are safe again…"_

"Hey Sarah," Mikasa called to her.

The blonde tear her eyes away from the screen in front of her before making her way back toward Mikasa who was placing some eggs upon a plate.

"I made some eggs," she said.

Sarah took a seat at the stool beside the counter. She took a piece of toast and started to place her eggs upon it.

"I'm thinking of going after Grisha today," she said.

Mikasa looked at her, a worried look crossing her features.

"Do you really think that what happened to you can be fixed?" she asked.

"I wasn't born with this Mikasa," Sarah said looking up at the girl in front of her, "There must be a way to reverse what had happened to me and since Grisha was the one who had created the T-serum, he has to be the one who can do it."

Mikasa stared at her careful.

"If it doesn't work?" she asked.

Sarah looked at her.

"It has to work," she said.

" _But if it doesn't work?"_

Sarah let out a soft sigh before giving the girl a light smile.

"It will be fine," she said, "This thing…it has to work."

* * *

Zula Ashe was seating standing in front of the floating images right in front of her. The young woman was looking at the pictures and information that was right in front of her. The R-System project was what really drew her attention. It was something that really didn't seat well with her after all, knowing that it something like this had happened some years ago and she didn't understand why would people tried to use people and make them…not normal anymore. Zula was an inventor, she understands the need to invent things but, all that she ever invented was to make things better for people of the world not turning the people into living weapons. It just didn't feel right…

Suddenly a new folder beeped right in front of her drawing the woman's attention toward it. Letting out a soft sigh, she pressed upon it.

"Hey Zhou," she greeted.

" _Where have you been?"_ the man's voice on the other end of the line said, " _Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to reach you."_

"Zhou, I'm in the basement," she said, "Working on something."

" _Say no more,"_ Zhou sighed, " _I_ _know once you start working in the basement about something that you forget everything that had been happening around you. A really bad habit that you have Zula, something I have tried to break you from for many years."_

"Why are you calling so early in the morning anyway?" Zula said as she glanced at the new information that had popped up in front of her.

They were pictures in front of her as she stared at the screen. Each of the pictures was of a different girl but it revealed each of their names and some bit of information about the person. Zula find herself staring at the picture of herself looking much older than she did right now meaning that this was a picture from the future.

" _I was calling because the company wanted you to come in today,"_ Zhou said, " _The Merlyn CEO was in the room and wanted to meet with you."_

"James Merlyn right?" Zula said, "What does the Merlyn Consolidate want with me? Do they want a merger or something?"

" _More of collaboration into pushing the Synthetic industry from what I could understand,"_ Zhou said, " _Merlyn did become famous because of that."_

Zula let out a soft sigh.

"I'll be there later," she said, "Say…Zhou there is something I need to ask you to do for me."

The young man groaned.

" _You're not going to ask me to do something crazy are you?"_

Zula chuckled, "Oh don't worry Zhou, it's nothing like that. I want you to contact your old army buddies to see if you can dig up some information about something called the R-System."

Zhou was silent on the other end.

" _The what now?"_

"I was digging to some old files," Zula said, "and I saw it pop up but I really don't know where it came from other than it seems to be military…so I wanted to check your contacts, to see what they know."

" _I'll see what I can do,"_ Zhou said, " _Don't think I believe your reasoning. Your looking for something Ashe and when I come back with the information you want. I want you to tell me exactly where you've heard about that deal."_

"Bye Zhou," Zula said hanging up.

The young woman let out a soft yawn as she was staring at the images in front of her. The pictures of the older women in front of her and she focused upon the nearest one. She pulled it closer to her so that she could read it.

KENT, LARA

 _Born in raised in the Midlands, Lara Kent's true origins were still unknown quantities since she didn't share much on her past with us but the girl was kind to a fault. Her abilities were varied from having enough strength to lift up a plane to be able to fly and shoot heat vision from her eyes. The girl was also impervious to all type of weapons as her skin was so dense that she couldn't even feel the attacks. She was our point girl with her abilities and when she died, it dealt with a serious blow to us…_

Zula mused lightly at the information as she continues to read about the girl and there even was a video of Lara Kent something she quickly clicked on. It showed the woman holding a car above her head as she was floating in the air, and Zula finds herself amazed at the ability that she had. She had a light frown upon her features since they were no known addresses for Lara Kent and a quick search about Kent's family turned up that both parents were dead and no one had seen her since then.

 _Either she doesn't live with her parents anymore or she has changed her name…,_ Zula thought.

"She was quite amazing from what I've heard,"

Madison had entered inside the room dressed in normal clothing. She had this faraway look upon her features as she stared at the picture of the dark haired girl.

"Didn't you know her in the future?" she asked.

Madison shook her head, "No. You were the only one remaining out of the entire group."

That's not really a comforting thought," Zula answered, "When future me said that I have to gather them…did she really expect me to be able to get some diverse people like that to be able to work together?"

Madison stared at her.

"We have to stop the Syrls from taking over the world," she said.

Zula let out a sigh.

"I get that," she said, "All that we have on that is the R-System that future me mentioned. I have a friend looking into that right about now and maybe it can shed a little light about what is really going on. Even so, what makes you think that they will listen to me?"

"We have to make them see the danger that's on the horizon," Madison told her, "If we can do that…then we would have their help in this fight."

"That's the thing Madison," Zula told her, "No one wants to let people know that they have powers. In your future, you had your power because it was a necessity. Here, in this time, those powers aren't that."

"We will need those powers to be able to fight against the Syrls," Madison told her, "normal weapons don't work against them. You even invented weapons specifically for them and even with that we were still losing a lot of people."

Zula let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to shower and get ready to go out," she said, "I have a meeting in a few hours later today. You can stay here and watch a little TV…but don't use your powers in public alright. Despite how much we needed them in your future, this is a different time."

Madison stared at her before giving her a nod.

"You have a library right?"

Zula nodded.

"Yeah it's on the second floor," she said.

Madison gave her a nod before disappearing form sight in a blur of movement and golden lightning. Zula stared at the spot the girl had been in for a few moments before letting out a sigh. She turned her attention toward the screen looking at the lists of names that were in front of her.

KENT, LARA

GIBBS, ALEXANDRA

SKY, EVE

GRAY, SARAH

Zula glanced down toward the object that was on the table in front of her and then she took hold of it as the holograms in front of her disappeared completely. She walked away from it and out of the room leaving it in darkness.

* * *

 **Somewhere…**

A man dressed in a suit was walking down an empty hallway by himself. He had hair pulled backward as he reached the doorway that he was heading toward and then opened it. A large office expended right in front of him as he glanced around himself for a few moments and then, his attention was drawn toward the room.

"Sir, we've found her,"

The man at the chair slowly turned around and then faced him. He had blue hair falling upon his shoulder and his amethyst green eyes were staring up toward the new arrival. The man was dressed in a white long sleeved outfit where he was seated.

"Subject 777 was sighted in Forge City," the man continued, "It seems that she had caused some damages to the city in a battle. However, we are still unclear as to why."

The man stood up from where he was seating.

"After seven years," he said, "And she reappeared…we can't let this chance goes to waste. Prepare the Jet. We're going to Forge City."

"Yes sir," the man said.

With that he spun around leaving the blue haired man to stand by himself in the office. The man turned his gaze toward the distance that expended in front of him as he stood up. Then a small smirk worked its way upon his lips as his green eyes glinted.

"Seven years," he said, "It really had been a while hasn't it?"

 **A new player is about to enter the fields...what is the connection?**

 **Next Time:** Contact

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	7. Contact

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait to update this fic. Anyway, here is the next chapter fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

Seven

Contact

Zula had just pulled up in front of her company building. The young woman was driving her sport car as she arrived. Dressed in a simple jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, the young CEO of the multi-million company was completely relaxed into the car that she was seating in. The young woman was humming to herself as she parked into her reserved space and then stepping out of the car and activating the alarm.

With her hair pulled back, Zula made her way into the building, even thought, the entire time she was walking she was thinking about those different names and information that she had spend most of last night reading about. She couldn't believe that they were this many of them out there, in hiding thought she found herself foolish thinking that she was the only one that had powers. It was quite selfish of her to think that she was special, thought, she was still processing everything that had happened in the past two days.

A traveler from the future came back to warn her of an impending apocalypse and that she need to gather a group of people, all of them having power of their own to fight a impending figure that is set on destroying the world into a war by starting a nuclear war. This was impossible to believe but she had seen the proof of it, she had seen her own face several decades older telling her about it and she even had this proof lying on the table back at her house where she had tried to do everything in her power to analyze and understand. Whenever she saw Madison using her power, she was surprised at how comfortable the girl was in her own skin. She was using that power like it was as natural as breathing…

"Zula," a familiar voice called out.

She looked up at it, her eyes finding her long time friend Zhou approaching toward her with a small smile. He was carrying a folder underneath his arm as he approached and from the look on his face, he was looking pretty serious about something.

"Did you find what I asked you about?" she asked.

"No," he said shaking his head, "There was no mention of that anywhere. You sure that it wasn't typo on whatever research that you've been doing since I last saw you."

Zula let out a sigh.

"No it wasn't," she said, "I had expected to at least find something but if there was nothing then there is nothing to be found. You sure that you actually searched about it, considering that I gave you call about it just a few hours ago?"

"Look I talked to an old friend of mine," Zhou told her, "And he is all military, and know about everything that is actually going on, weapon testing, new designs for fighter jets anything you want to know about he knows about it. He didn't even know if what I was asking him was military."

Zula frowned.

"I guess…," she said.

"Now are you going to tell me exactly what was that about?" he asked, "Asking me to call about some military project isn't an ordinary Zula acting crazy questions in the heat of the moment thing."

Zula came to a stop in front of the double door in front of her before turning toward him.

"Look, it was just something I read off somewhere," she said, "I got curious about it and that is why I wanted to ask you about. It was nothing serious."

Zhou stared at her for a few moments.

"I'm holding you to that," he said.

The young woman smiled at him, "Now wasn't it a meeting that you wanted me to get into?"

Zhou nodded.

"Alright," he said, "Merlyn is waiting for you in there so go in there and give what you want to give to him alright."

Zula gave him a light nod and opened the door of the large spacious room.

A man was standing at the window dressed in suit. The man instantly turned toward her and Zula got her first look at the man known as James Merlyn. He was a man in his late forties from the graying of his hair from the dark brown that he had but the man didn't try to hide them at all. He had a great looking stash adorning his face and his eyes crinkled lightly as he took notice of her.

"Zula Ashe," he greeted, moving from his spot.

"Sorry for the tardiness," Zula said giving the man a handshake, "I haven't realized that they had moved this meeting for the morning."

"Nothing to worry," Merlyn said, "God I know how much things can get hectic with the type of business we are running."

Zula smiled lightly.

"I'm glad you understand," she said.

"You've got a nice view," Merlyn said nodding toward the glass window, "Considering where Merlyn Consolidate is situated, a view of the sea is missing."

"It does look beautiful during the sunset," Zula agreed.

The man laughed, "I'm sure that it is. Congratulation on the successful launch of the X-series, I don't think I have seen stocks rising like that since the first time of the Letter series reveal."

"We did have a lot of costumers complains," Zula said with a light shrug, "The X-series addressed those complain and raise efficiency as well."

"I have seen it," Merlyn said as the two reached the end of the room where a couple of couches were situated.

"So tell me Mr. Merlyn," Zula said taking a seat down upon the larger couch and crossing her legs, "My assistant told me that you had something you needed to talk to me about."

Merlyn sat opposing her.

"Yes," he said, "I have a business proposal that both of our company could beneficiate from."

Zula could feel her lips quirking lightly.

"Then let's talk," she said, "I'll have my assistant bring us some refreshments. Something tells me we're going to be here a while."

* * *

 **Zula's Home**

As soon as Zula had left the house, Jane Madison had made her way down toward the basement where she knew that the information she had given to Zula was staying at. The young woman approached the table and quickly booted up the computer but it was password protected. Madison stared down at the screen in front of her for a few moments before quickly starting to type something, hacking into the system and soon enough, she had gotten through.

 _That was surprisingly easier than I expected,_ she thought, _But then again…she isn't the Zula I know. That one would have at least had a triple protection upon that thing and a malware to destroy everything in memory if someone other than herself had accessed it._

When she had gotten through, Madison quickly pulled up the information from the Z-series unit that she had brought forth with her from the future and pulled the basic information about the other girls that Zula spoke of a few times ago. She quickly cross references everything that the internet had upon the ones that were better known meaning the Demon and the Shadow Walker, and even Lara Kent. As she searched, she realized that at least three of them were here in the city, thought Lara Kent information dated back for years with unexplained happenings as well as the sighting of a dark haired young woman for at least a split second before she had disappeared.

When she was done getting the information she needed, Madison pulled out a small device from her pocket and attached it to the USB drive on the corner. She instantly started to download all of the information she had gathered upon the drive and when the download was done, Madison took the small object and closed everything down. The girl then made her way upward into the living room of the house and then she turned her attention upon the small golden ring she was wearing.

Pressing the button on top of the ring, and moving at super speed, she was instantly dressed in her red combat outfit. She flexed a little as the outfit hugged against her form and then she turned her attention upon the wrist, suddenly activating the holo screen there. Pressing a few buttons, the red suit she was wearing shifted color until it was completely black. The young woman made her way out of the house.

"Sorry, Zula," she said, "But I didn't travel through time just to wait for you to get used to the idea that a war is coming."

With her next, step Madison disappeared from sight as her form became a blur of black and golden lightning as she shot out of the building, the dark form blurring through the many streets of Forge City.

* * *

 **Forge City Docks**

Lara Kent was tying up the ship against the pier as she tightened the rope. The young woman had her dark hair pulled backward into a ponytail. She had this small frown upon her features as she worked and then when she was done, she turned away from what she was doing, making her way toward the ship again so that she could get her clothing.

They had reached land a few hours ago and the girl was dying to get a shower and clean herself up. The sea air had permanently placed itself into her clothing and Lara wanted to get it out of her form. They had just finished holling all of the fish they had taken over their week out at sea and the captain had given them the rest of the day off before they seek out again. Lara made her way toward her rucksack and threw it over her shoulder before making her way out of the ship.

"Hey Greenhorn," a familiar voice called out.

She turned toward it finding the large man waving at her.

"The rest of the guys are going to be bar to get a drink," he called, "You want to come with?"

"Maybe later," she called back.

"That's what you always say but you never come," the man laughed.

Lara only smiled at him before making her way out of the docks. The young woman walked by herself quickly making her way toward where her apartment was. She was humming lightly beneath her breath, as she walked through the street of the city. Getting the new job, Lara had decided to make her stay here in Forge City, thought she knew first hand just how dangerous the city actually was since she had gotten mugged a few times. The people who actually tried to mug her ended up with a few more broken bones, thought Lara had tried to not really hurt them too much…but it will make them think before trying to mug someone in a dark alley.

Reaching the average building, the girl used her keys and entered inside making her way straight toward the second floor and reached her room getting inside. She placed the rucksack she was carrying on the floor by the door, closing it behind her. Removing her jacket, Lara glanced upward and found a stranger seating in front of her upon the couch munching in what look like a bag of chips.

"Hi," the stranger said.

Lara stared at her and the stranger stared right back. Blinking in confusion, Lara turned her attention upon the door and looked at the number wondering if she had gotten into the wrong apartment by accident.

"You didn't get the wrong apartment Lara Kent," the stranger called out.

The dark haired girl turned her attention back toward the stranger in the room. She was seating up now, and was wearing a body suit which looked odd upon her form and it was all black too. The woman had blond hair falling down upon her shoulder and green eyes which were looking back at her.

"Who are you?" Lara asked, "How did you get in here?"

"Jane Madison," the stranger introduced herself with a light nod, "As for how I got in there, well…the backdoor was open."

Lara frowned.

"How do you know who I was?" she asked.

Madison placed the bag of chips upon the table before standing up. She had this small smile upon her face. She was the same height as her Lara noticed.

"That's because you aren't an difficult person to find if someone is really looking," she said, "You've been moving all over this country and yet, strange stories always sprung up around all places that you have been. Stories that most wouldn't believe…unless you have been there and seen it for yourself."

Hearing this, that put Lara on guard. She was always on guard whenever someone got too close to her, hoping to stay unnoticed and alone. Ever since that misadventure she had with the school bus when she was younger. The girl had simply disappeared, always keeping on the move and having odd jobs here and there whenever she could.

"Are you…with the government?" she asked.

Madison chuckled softly, "The government is more than happy to pretend that people like you and I don't exist to care. No, I'm not government Lara Kent, so you don't have to worry about your secret getting out to anyone."

Lara stared at the woman a frown on her face, "You…You're like me?"

"I don't think there is anyone quite like you," Madison said with a light smile, "But you could call me one of those freaks that people keep mentioning."

"Why are you here?"

Madison's expression became solemn.

"I'm here because I need your help Lara," Madison said.

"My help?" Lara questioned with a frown, "My help for what?"

Madison gave her a small smile.

"In saving the world," she said.

* * *

 **Forge City Airport**

The small plane had come to a stop, and the engine were powering down. A limousine was already standing and waiting with a man in a suit standing right in front of the car. The wind howled quite loudly in the wide open space as his suit danced with the wind and the sunglasses he was wearing glinted the in the sun that peaked behind the heavy gray clouds in the sky above.

The door on the side of the plane opened, revealing the stairs that it had as it lowered down to the ground and then a man was at the entrance. He was wearing a white suit with a dark coat dancing in the wind around him as well as his blue hair. The man stepped down the steps until he was on the ground heading straight toward the man standing in front of the limousine.

"We have a security breach sir," the man spoke, extending a tablet toward him.

"Let me see," he said.

On the cover of the image, was the picture of a man with a blank look upon his face and short dark hair.

"This man name is Zhou Chang and he had been talking to Captain Lance about the R-System project, something that I am sure he would haven't come to talk about anyone considered from his former position with the Navy."

The blue haired man stared at the picture.

"Who does he work for now?" he asked.

The man flicked at the screen and it showed another picture of a young woman. She also had dark hair and she looked to be around midtwenties.

"This is Zula Ashe, CEO of Ashe Corporate," the man said, "She has a genius level intellect and is the leading mind in technologies currently."

The blue haired man frowned lightly.

"Zhou won't be able to learn bout R-System if he had left the Navy even before the project got off the ground," he said, "And I want you to hack the Ashe Enterprise and get any information that you can about it…gather a team to go at both of their residences. I want to know who these people are in less than twenty hours got it."

"Yes sir," the man said, "Thought…what about Subject 777?"

" _I will be the one to deal with her,"_ a voice spoke out.

The two men turned around and found a young woman there. She had long red hair falling down upon her shoulders as she approached toward them, a small smirk upon her face. Her eyes were bright silver almost shining despite the soft sunlight that was coming down from the heavens above. She was wearing jeans and a coat upon her form looking strangely relaxed.

The blue haired man turned toward her, the look on his face devoid of any emotions.

"You have ten hours," he said simply.

The woman smirked.

"I'll have her by the rendezvous point," she said, "it's great that we're here in Forge City of all places. I always wanted to see what all the fuss is about."

With a soft chuckle, the woman walked away leaving the two men behind.

"Let's go," the blue haired man said getting into the limousine.

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **What history lies between Eve and these mysterious new players...**

 **Next Time:** Discovery

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	8. Discovery

**Hey guys, here is the next update for this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, read on.**

Eight

Discovery

Madison can see the disbelief that was upon the girl's feature at what she had revealed. It's not every day someone comes up to you and asks you to help them save the world. It was a similar expression that she had seen upon Zula's face when she had told her that she had come from the future. She didn't believe her and Madison didn't expect her to.

"I don't understand…," Lara said, "Why would you need my help? What do you know about me?"

Madison walked toward her.

"What if I told you that in a few years…that all of this will be nothing more than ashes? This world that you see every day is going to be nothing but a memory."

"What are you talking about?" Lara said a confused look upon her face.

The young woman ran a hand through her hair.

"My ability is speed," Madison told her, "I can run so fast that I can run laps around the entire city in just a few minutes and with my power, I can connect to energy within the universe called the Speed Force. IT's where I draw my power from. In some cases I can go so fast that can puncture a hole into the space-time continuum. Through the speed force, I can connect my time to infinite time."

Madison looked at the girl across her.

"Like that…I can literally use my power to travel through time," she said.

Lara stared at her, completely taken aback and then she started to laugh.

"You expect me to believe that you can time travel?" she said raising her eyebrows.

Madison smiled.

"Well, if I was anyone else I would hardly believe that a girl like you could lift ten times her size but you can do that can't you?" she smiled.

That seems to wipe the small smirk from Lara's face as she simply stared at her. Madison approached toward her until she came to stand right in front of the other girl. Lara was older than her probably in her late twenties from the looks of it.

"If you can do the impossible because of your powers," she said, "Why do you find it so hard to believe that I can do the same?"

Lara looked at her.

"Your power of speed…that I can believe but to be able to travel through time," she said, "That's not something that's possible…even if you have powers."

Madison nodded.

"That's true," she said, "I didn't even know I could do it except the time I actually did it. The science behind it was not created by me…but I really do need your help Lara."

The girl simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just…"

Madison raised her hands.

"I get it it's a tough pill to swallow," she said, "It's not everyday a stranger walk into your house and tell you that they're from the future. I get the hesitation and honestly I would have been surprised if you believed me so quickly."

The young woman pulled out a card and started writing upon it. Lara stared at her and then she handed it to Lara.

"This is where I am staying here in Forge City," she said, "If you ever changed your mind about helping me save the world…then you'd know where the find me."

Lara simply nodded at her. Madison turned away from her and walked toward the door and opened it but she came to a stop at the entrance. The young woman turned toward Lara.

"It was really nice to finally meet you by the way," she said drawing Lara's attention toward her, "hope to see you again soon, Lara Kent."

With that Madison gave her a light smile and then closing the door behind her. The young woman let out a soft sigh before making her way out of the building with both of her behind her back. She knew that she was moving too fast compared the to the way Zula wanted to do it but gathering the original group was her mission that future Zula had given her, so she is going to take care of that mission one way or another.

"Speaking of Zula," she murmured, "I best make my way back to the house. I have been gone longer than I planned to…if only Lara had decided to come back from that fishing trip a little earlier that would have been nice."

Letting out a soft sigh, the girl suddenly zoomed forward, super speeding through the city as she made her way toward where the large house of Zula Ashe was. The girl came to a stop in front of the building glancing around herself noticing Zula's car from yesterday standing there.

"Shit, she's already home,"

Madison quickly ran into the building.

"Hey Zula, I went out," she said, "I know you said not to use my power like that and I…"

The girl stopped talking, staring toward the empty room in front of her. Frowning to herself, the young woman quickly headed downstairs to see if Zula was there but the place was as deserted as it was when she left, looking like no one had even come here. A frown crossed Madison's features as she went upstairs to check the rooms to see if the girl had been sleeping there but there was no one in the room upstairs either so she made her way down toward the living room again, confused as to where the other woman was.

"Zula?" she called out glancing around herself.

A buzzing sound was what answered her. Madison instantly turned toward it and found the object seating upon the kitchen counter. She walked straight toward it seeing that it was Zula's phone. The young woman picked it up as the vibrating stopped and touched the screen.

The picture of a Zula appeared there but she had another young woman in the picture with her and both of them were smiling up at her, but what really drew Madison's attention was the small phrase that was written upon it.

 _2 missed Calls_

"Why would her phone and her car be here...and not…,"

Madison trailed off and then instantly zoomed down to the room downstairs so that she could hack into the computer there again, something she did with relative ease. She went straight for the security footage that showed the inside of the house and she speed it up all toward the time which was 16: 34 P.M. when Zula walked into the house. There was no sound and the girl made her way straight toward the inside of the house and disappeared upstairs. It took a few minutes before she came back down and she was looking around the house almost as if she was searching for something…

 _She's looking for me,_ Madison thought, _the time…I was still at Lara's place waiting for the girl to show up._

Then Zula made her way toward the counter placing her phone there, the exact same place that Madison had found it before the screen suddenly went black and a NO SIGNAL appeared upon the black screen in front of her.

"Someone interfered with the system," Madison said.

Now everything was starting to make sense for her...seeing Zula's car there, the phone that was left on the counter…but no Zula…

"Zula… _has been kidnapped_ ," she said softly.

* * *

 **Forge City University**

Forge University was a massive building that was surrounded by an impressively large campus. Build in the late 1700 by a famous pioneer by the name of Armstrong Salamander. When it was first build all those years ago, the building was quite smaller than it's modern representation. As the years went by and the school becoming more renowned over the globe by the numerous awards it had won over the years, the school had become one of the top academies in the entire country.

As to say, a school this famous had it's top of the line security as men and women in uniform patrolled it's ground quite frequently and in it's long years, it had stayed standing proud like a beacon of the proud Forge City. The campus of the building was filled with many students walking through it and they were many cars that were moving along the campus large greenery and then a familiar BMW pulled up at the entrance.

Sarah Gray was seating there with a cap upon her head as she sat at the passenger side and Mikasa was driving the car. The young woman was staring out toward the building of Forge City University, her dark eyes searching the numerous people that were moving about.

"Dad started to teach here after what happened in Shingashina," Mikasa said, "From what I can understand, he is a chemistry teacher there."

"How fitting for him," Sarah said simply staring at the scene in front of her, "We need to get to him."

Mikasa gave her a light nod.

"Alright," she said, "C'mon."

The duo stepped out of the car and then Sarah glanced around herself for a few moments as they left the car behind and making their way toward the entrance of the University. Sarah kept both of her hands into her pocket as the duo walked together. Mikasa had her usual red scarf around her neck as she walked a little in front of her.

"I know where my dad's office is," Mikasa said, "We're going to wait for him there."

"You didn't tell him you were coming?" Sarah asked, giving her a sideway glance.

"I called," the dark haired girl answered, "But he didn't answer his phone so he must have been in class."

Sarah nodded lightly as they walked through the open campus. Her eyes were moving everywhere as she took in the few security cameras that she noticed and making sure to keep her face facing away from where she could see them. If there was one thing she learned while she was still on the move from around the world is that the people that were after her seems to always be nearby whenever she was recognized on camera.

"This campus is quite something," Mikasa said suddenly drawing the Sarah's attention toward her, "I knew someone who went here into this school…"

"Not my type of place," Sarah said simply, "Too stiff collar for me."

Mikasa let out a soft chuckle at that.

"I knew you'd say that," she said.

They entered inside the building making their way through the long hallways and passing some students that were just hanging around. And there were even more people moving about there as they glanced at them, curious about who they were but no one talked to them and Mikasa knew where she was going too, the dark haired girl softly humming underneath her breath.

They reached the room that Mikasa was going for and Sarah gave the name plate a glance.

 _Dr. G. Yeager,_

Mikasa knocked on the door.

"Enter," a male voice called.

Mikasa opened the door and Sarah followed after her. The office was well light by the grayish light of the cloudy day thought a lamp was still on upon the desk. They was a large bookcase filled with many books that were all placed on the far opposite wall of the building. Most of them were biology books and some chemistry.

"Mikasa?" the man said surprised, "I got your call, what did you wanted to talk…?"

He trailed off as his eyes found Sarah's own. Grisha Yeager had brown hair falling upon his shoulder. He had a long face with little beard around his mouth. He was wearing a suit upon his body as he stared at her, completely taken aback that she was here standing in this room with him.

"Hey Doc," Sarah said, "It's been a while."

"Sarah…," Dr. Yeager said looking at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"You know why I am here Doc," Sarah said, "Why I risked coming here to Forge City."

The man stared at her.

"How would I know what you are after?" he said, "Your face is on the wanted list of the Survey Corps, one of the most dangerous military in the world and you don't think they would try to track you down here."

"It was a risk worth taking," Sarah answered giving the man in front of her a hard glare, "I want a cure for the Titan serum that you've created."

Yeager stared at her.

"I didn't create it," he said, "I was part of a team, I was part of the team that worked upon the original serum but I didn't…"

"You were the leading scientist on that project Dr. Yeager," Sarah said walking toward the man, "If there is one person that knows how to counter the serum…it would be you."

The young girl stared at him.

"That thing…destroyed my entire life," she said, "All the plans I had for the future…completely wiped off the face of the world because of that thing…you are going to help me get rid of it."

Dr. Yeager stared at her for a few moments.

"I…I don't know if I'll be able to," he said.

Sarah pulled out a gun from underneath her clothing and aimed it straight toward Dr. Yeager's face. The man instantly jumped back from where he was standing. Sarah's dark eyes seems to become colder than ice as she stared at him.

"Sarah…what are you doing?" Mikasa asked.

"Ensuring my future," Sarah answered simply without looking at the dark haired girl, "I want to get rid of that power and he is the only one that can do that. Anyone else who could have helped me are hunting me down like an animal because of what that serum did to me…"

Something glinted outside the window drawing the girl's attention. Sarah instantly made her way toward it, looking on the extended ground of the University, her eyes instantly finding the black vehicles that were speeding through the road as they come to a stop in front of the building. Just by looking at them, she knew that they were government. The same people that were hunting her all over ever since she first gotten that serum in her system.

"Shit," she said, "They're here, we need to get out now."

Sarah's mind was already working a mile a minute as she replaced her gun back into her clothes and moving outside of the room they were in. Mikasa was by her side in a flash, her dark eyes worried.

"Sarah…," she asked.

"Get back to your car with your dad," she said, "I will get to you another way…they're here for me so no point in dragging you into their sight."

Mikasa nodded but she looked like that she had more to add but she shook her head. The dark haired girl turned away from her and with her father, the duo went down the hallway that they had came from. Sarah let out a soft sigh before pulling her hat on, shadowing her face as she moved down another hallway. She walked by herself quickly with both of her hands into her pocket while her right hand was tightening around the handle of the weapon that she had within her clothing. The young woman walked by herself down the few steps before finally making her way down toward the grassy ground of the University. They were a few people walking around but her eyes were instantly fixed upon the person that was out of place were the two men that were wearing that brown overcoat upon their form and their eyes were instantly fixed on her.

"It's her," one of them said.

Sarah instantly started to run, moving quickly through the grass as she heard them yelling after her. The girl was moving quickly pushing people over as she passed them just running toward the small building that stood right in front of her. She chanced a glance behind her and noticed that the two people that were after her were still on her tail. From seeing her, they had probably radio-in her location to whoever they had in the area and soon enough, she will be surrounded from all side…

Suddenly the sound of a vehicle drew her attention as a large military vehicle, a MV from the look of jumped from the side with people seating inside of it as they were holding a large gun on top of the vehicle as they were moving.

"Shit," she said, turning her gaze toward the front again as she was running.

The car swerved right in front of her and Sarah only had to thank her athleticism to be able to avoid getting ran over by the large military vehicle. The blonde girl turned her gaze toward them as she stared at the numerous soldiers that had started to come for her.

"Stand down," one of the guys yelled aiming a gun toward her.

But Sarah didn't listen to him for she had started to run again hearing the gunfire echoing behind her as the grass around her jumped at the bullets that were coming for her. Then a bullet hit her straight into her shoulder causing the girl to yell out in pain as she fell down upon the ground. Gritting her teeth, Sarah placed a hand upon her wound as she turned her gaze seeing the numerous soldiers around her, with their weapons aimed at her.

Then one of the cars came to a stop across her and then a man stepped out. He had blond hair and his blue eyes were fixed upon her as he walked forward. Sarah knew this man, he was the leader of the Survey Corps, and the man that had been hunting her for the best part of a few years now…

"Erwin Smith," she said.

The man, Erwin Smith approached toward her.

"Nowhere else to run Sarah Gray," he said.

Sarah stared at him, "How did you find me?"

Erwin's blue eyes stared down at her.

"What makes you think we lost you in the first place," he asked, "We have always kept an eye upon you, tracking you and keeping you in our sight. We keep other interested parties off your trail but we knew it would be only a matter of time before you track down Dr. Yeager, so I placed an agent here in Forge City."

"Now come quietly," Erwin said, "You don't want to create another disaster like you did in Shingashina now do you?"

"All your superiors want to do is to put me into a lab and study me," she said, "You want to weaponize this thing…"

Erwin stared at her.

"What people decide to do with it it's not my business," he said, "You are a threat to national security and carrying military secrets and I have to bring you in."

"Sorry," Sarah said glaring back at him, "Tell your boss I am not going to become your weapon."

"We already have apprehended Mikasa Ackerman and Dr. Yeager," the man said staring at her, "Your cooperation will guarantee their freedom or not, they will be arrested as aiding a fugitive from the military."

Sarah's eyes suddenly become cold as she glared at him and then suddenly the girl pressed her finger into the wound causing pain to surge through her and as she was doing it lightning came crashing down toward where she was causing a massive explosion that threw Erwin backward along with the few peoples that were around her as a tall tower of smoke spun around where the girl was.

"Check your six, check your six," a voice was yelling.

Erwin slowly stood back up as he stared at the direction where the lightning had struck down. The smoke were dancing as a massive form was moving within them and his blue eyes were transfixed upon the large form in front of him, the smoke dissipating as it revealed the massive figure that was now kneeling in Sarah Gray's place.

It was feminine that much he could see as the skin was completely ash gray and white hair danced lightly as the figure slowly stood up to it's full height, towering above them all. It looked like a giant woman but the completely black eyes were inhuman upon the face as well as the pointed ears that were pocking out from the halo of white hair…

"Oh My god…," Erwin heard someone whisper.

The Titan took a breath and then let out a large roar.

 **Sarah unleash her Titan power...**

 **Next Time:** Titan Warfare

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	9. Titan Warfare

**Hey guys, here is the next update. Long time since i did update but anyway hope you enjoy the read.**

 **Now read on.**

Nine

Titan Warfare

Mikasa had walked away from Sarah knowing that the girl would be able to find a way out of the building. She hand wanted to stay with Sarah and help her as she had been doing before but the dark haired girl knew that Sarah had a point. These people were after Sarah and if she managed to get to her car along with her father, Sarah might be able to join them again after a while if she manages to escape.

"What exactly where you thinking bringing her here Mikasa?"

Her father was furious, she could tell from the tone of his voice. She had her that voice enough time in her childhood to know it. The young woman, however, wasn't that nine year old that get frightened by it whenever her father was furious with her. She was a young woman and that young woman was doing everything she could to help Sarah.

"I was thinking that you'd be enough to give her a normal life," the girl answered giving the man a look, her dark eyes seemingly hardening.

Dr. Yeager gave her a stare, almost like he was trying to figure something out from her but then before he could answer her, the duo was interrupted by a person stepping in front of them. Mikasa instantly turned her attention toward the man who was dressed in a suit. He was relatively shorter with dark hair falling around his eyes which were cold and empty as he stared up toward them.

"Mikasa Ackerman and Grisha Yeager?" the man said, in an almost bored tone.

"W…Who are you?" Dr. Yeager asked, a light frown upon his face.

The man pulled out a badge and raised it up toward them. It showed his I.D. but what really drew the attention was the two Wings made of metal that glinted in the light coming out of the window. One of the wings was white while the other one was blue. Mikasa recognized the symbol…it was the same organization that her brother joined a few years back.

"Special Agent Levi," the man said, "And you two are going to come with me."

Mikasa could feel apprehension at this. Did they already know that she was helping Sarah? The man, Levi noticed that they weren't moving and spoke out.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Mikasa only nodded at the man who led them outside of the University and unto the large grounds. Mikasa noticed the few other people that were there and most of them were armed with the vehicles placed around them. Some people were looking at the soldiers with curiosity as one of the soldiers was speaking with a security. A woman dressed similarly to Levy approached them. She had short like blond hair and saluted him.

"Sir, the Commander had taken a squad to go look for the suspect," she said.

Levi let out a soft sigh.

"He is going to try to negotiate with her," he sighed, "Petra you take care of these two civs, I'm going to go over there and help that idiot…"

BOOM

The explosion and flash of light caused Mikasa to wince at sudden sound. The girl had instantly covered her ears and the nearby people screamed at the sound of the explosion. The girl glanced around herself searching for where the sound had came from and then her eyes found a tall toward of smoke rising in the distance from the other side of the school building. Her eyes were fixed upon it and something in her chest told her that was where Sarah was.

"Oh god…," Dr. Yeager whispered beside her, "That much steam…she transformed…"

Mikasa looked at her father, "What do you mean?"

"That's how she destroyed part of Shingashina back then," Dr. Yeager told her.

Mikasa stared at the man for a few moments before turning her gaze toward where the sound was coming from. The soldiers around them were moving in a frenzy talking to each other and the man that had came for them, Levi was yelling orders to them wanting to know what had happened and then gunfires started to echo in the distance as a powerful roar echoed around them.

"Petra get those civilians out of here now," Levi snapped to the woman that was beside him.

Petra nodded at him and then took hold of both Mikasa and Dr. Yeager.

"I have to get the two of you out of here right now," she said, "Now follow…"

"LOOK OUT,"

A car had came crashing through one of the walls of the University and fell down upon the ground across them, rolling with pieces flying everywhere causing the nearby people to run away in terror at what was happening around them until it came to a stop by a nearby fountain. Mikasa was staring at the car which had heavily dented on the side almost like it was crushed by a large boulder as her eyes was fixed upon it, trying to imagine just what had happened to it.

"We've got a visual," a soldier yelled.

A large hand had appeared upon the side of the building causing the glass to shatter at how strong the grip was and Mikasa found herself staring at the large figure that was stepping from behind it. The first thing that came to mind was that it was gray like sooth and ashes after a destructive fire. Then the second was the height. The large figure was as tall as the school building, the head a few centimeters higher than the top of the school university. It was then she was starting to take everything else in. It was obviously a woman, from the shape that she could see, and it was completely nude and sexless. She had the shape of the breast but other than that, there were no other physical features that revealed more. The white hair almost shadowed the dark eyes peaking at them as the large figure approached.

All around them people were running away, screaming at the devastation that was happening at the sight of the approaching giant…

"Sarah…," Mikasa whispered staring at the large figure.

"OPEN FIRE,"

The machine guns around them started to fire upon the approaching figure but it hardly seems to be able to do anything to her as she continued to approach them but then a sudden boom appeared in the Titan's face causing it to falter in its movement as it shook her head. Mikasa feel her heart jump in her chest as the smoke dissipated showing the burned skin of the Titan from the attack that had launched at her.

More explosive shots aimed straight at her causing the Titan to be engulfed within the numerous blasts causing it to fall down upon her knees and Mikasa found hands holding her back. She didn't even know when she had started to move but she wanted to run to Sarah…to see if the girl was alright.

"No stand back," the woman, Petra was saying, "It's too dangerous."

"I can't just stand there and watch her get killed," Mikasa said, "No… _Let me go_."

In front of them, the smokes from the explosion were starting to disappear around them as the Titan was still kneeled down, the white hair being pushed back from the sudden blasts and then Mikasa found herself staring into two black and familiar eyes. Just looking at that face, she knew instantly that she was staring into Sarah's eyes.

Then smoke was rising from her features as she pulled herself unto her feet and her skin seems to have changed as it turned into a shining almost like it was made of crystal before she raised her fist and slammed it down upon the ground causing the ground to crack open like an egg as the cracks ran through everywhere as the very earth moved with the force she had unleashed that attack. The ground actually became deformed as it shoot outward in some place and crumbled in some others knocking everyone off their feet and even part of the school that was behind the Titan crumbled as well.

Mikasa had found herself upon the ground as the destruction raged around her but the girl also found herself free from the captor that was holding her. Seizing her chance, Mikasa instantly pulled herself upon her feet, running toward where Sarah was.

"No Mikasa," she heard her father yell after her but the girl didn't listen to him.

"SARAH," Mikasa called out.

That drew the large Titan's attention toward her and those dark eyes she was always so familiar with met her own. The Titan stared down at her for a few moments before kneeling down toward her. Mikasa was staring at her, her heart hammering in her chest as she was staring at her for a few moments before an explosion took place right beside them causing Mikasa to yell out in shock as dirt flew everywhere.

* * *

Sarah instantly turned toward where the attack came from finding more vehicles approaching toward them, all of them with cannon upon the top of the cars. The light from the gun was getting brighter and it won't be long before they started to fire again and they will probably start to fire again and with Mikasa so close…they could accidently kill her.

Sarah scooped low and took hold of the girl's form in her large hand, gentle enough that she doesn't accidently crush her and then turned her attention toward the direction where the mounted guns were and fired straight toward her. Pulling Mikasa closer to her body, Sarah covered the girl as the numerous blast slammed upon her form causing her to wince at the force they hit her and she could feel them hitting her Titan body causing her to falter a little in her steps as she stood there.

"Sarah…are you okay?" she heard Mikasa asked probably seeing the wounds that were upon her body.

Sarah growled and picked up a nearby object, mostly a tree, tearing the thing from the ground where it was before launching it at the direction of the guns causing one of the cars to completely get covered by it while the others continued to fire upon her and missing some of their shots as they hit the school building exploding concretes everywhere as more screams echoed everywhere.

The large Titan ran away from the destruction with Mikasa in her hands causing the numerous shots to hit her in the back as some continued to miss her as she ran away with the girl in her hand until she came to a stop and placed Mikasa on the ground.

"Sarah…," the girl said looking at her.

" **R….Run…A…Away…,"** Sarah's voice echoed around them. It was deeper and distorted but the tone was definitely Sarah's.

Mikasa's eyes were wide as they stared at her. Her small hand touched the giant's face in front of her.

"But what about your cure?" she asked.

" **C…Can't…Stay…any…longer,"** Sarah spoke back to her, " **In danger…I brought…you."**

"You're going to run again?" Mikasa said softly.

" **Yes."**

With that single word, Sarah straightened up, her dark eyes turning toward where the military vehicles were approaching toward her.

" **T…This…is…my fight…,"** Sarah growled staring at the number of soldiers that were in front of her.

With that single phrase, the Titan's body started to get covered with the strange crystal like substance from earlier as they started to fire upon her again but this time, the Titan let out a roar before she started to run straight toward them as the explosives hit her skin but this time didn't do any damages to her skin as she reached down with a single punch aiming straight toward the nearest car, completely flattening it, hearing screams of the people inside dying. In another rage, she picked up the car and slammed it down upon another car, completely smashing them together before throwing them to the side, sending them crashing through the school ground…

Bullets started to rain down upon her back from above turning her attention toward where it came form finding helicopters above her as they were firing missiles down toward her and the blast of the ammunition caused her to be pushed back a little as she covered her face from the attacks as the explosion of the flames licked against her skin as well as the crystallization that she had created.

With a growl, she turned her attention down toward the destroyed cars and then picked two of them up and then tossed one after the other toward the flying helicopters, taking one of them out as it started to spin wildly until it crashed down upon the ground.

Smokes were rising around her as Sarah stared toward the other helicopter in the air above her and then turned toward another of the destroyed cars that were around her and picked it up in her hand. She launched it straight toward the flying craft, faster than earlier meaning it didn't have time to dodge it as it completely exploded into a ball of fire in the sky before falling down toward the ground in a hip of burning metal.

Smokes were growing around her as the screams continued to each in her ears. It was an oddly familiar sight, just like in Shingashina when she first transformed and when she first…lost control of the creature within and that city was almost destroyed because of it. Her gaze stared at the destruction she had caused upon the school as well as the number of people she had killed before it found Erwin Smith.

The man was staring at her and she stare right back at him.

" **Come…after me…again,"** she growled, " **And…I will..kill everyone…"**

With that final warning, the Titan turned away from them steam rising from her body as she continued to run away from the people that were around her. She made her way toward the large forest that was behind the University, the steam hiding any type of tracking ability from everywhere before the large form came to as top, kneeling down upon the ground…

Then from the base of the neck, a sudden burst of steam exploded outward and the real Sarah Gray pushed herself out of the steaming pile of flesh that was around her. She had red marks around the side of her face as she huffed, her jacket gone as she was only in the small white tee she had on this morning when she woke up. She pulled herself out of the steaming body and slid down upon the giant's back before landing down upon the ground. Glancing back at the Titan, she noticed that it was starting to wilt away as the skin was slowly disappearing revealing the skull hiding beneath it.

With that, she turned away running from the school as well as the people that came after her.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the zone where the giant carcass was kneeling down was completely swarming with government agents as they were canvassing the area for any sign of the girl that was there but they didn't find anything.

"She is gone sir," Petra said looking at where Levi was standing, "We found no trace of her anywhere around."

"She has been running for more than five years," Levi said as he stared at the large bones in front of him, "You really think she was going to make a mistake to disappear from us now?"

"I suppose not sir," Petra said turning her gaze toward the large bones that were mostly hidden by the steam rising around them.

"I want a team around this perimeter," Levi said, "To keep anyone from seeing this before it is completely gone."

"Yes sir," Petra said saluting.

Levi walked away from her with both of his hand into his pockets. This entire operation had gone to hell the moment that girl had transformed. Despite all of the weapons that they had, the men power that they had with them, the Survey Corps didn't stand a chance against her. They weren't prepared to deal with someone that could flatten cars with just a single punch.

He reached outside of the forest finding Erwin speaking to another man. The flashing lights of the police force were everywhere and paramedics were giving first aid around them. Levi, however, made his way straight toward the blond man who finished his conversation with the one he was talking with and turned toward him.

"What's the verdict?" he asked.

"Could have been a lot worse," Erwin said staring at the destruction in front of them.

"The men weren't prepared for this," Levi said, "Even with the briefing we have before. None of them were prepared to fight against that Gray Titan."

"Who is?" Erwin said.

Levi stared at him, "When didn't you want me with you. If I was there…?"

"Then you would have been killed," Erwin cut him off, "That is not like the other ops we had before. This is a whole different ballgame."

"You're telling me?" Levi said raising his eyebrows.

The duo walked together as they made their way toward the cars.

"What about the two civilian you had me take care of?" he asked.

"Let them go," Erwin said, "But keep an agent on them."

"You want me to let them go?" Levi said, "Why?"

"Sarah knows that we are aware of them now," Erwin said, "I doubt she will return to them for help."

Levi let out a snort.

"Whatever you say, commander."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Zula slowly opened her eyes as she groaned. She was slowly coming back to consciousness as she opened her eyes. The world was blurry and an pounding headache was coming down upon her. She couldn't remember on how she got there but she remember odd flashes of herself going to the door, after hearing someone ringing the doorbell and then…

She drew a blank.

"So you're finally awake," a voice said, a male.

Zula turned toward it and found him standing there in the shadow. The figure approached forward and he was wearing a wolf face like mask upon his face. She stared at him, completely taken aback for a few moments wondering what the hell was going on here.

"Hello there," the man said as he approaching here, "The drugs take a long time to pass. Its' the reason why you're having that splitting headache you're having right about now."

Zula winced at how loud his voice was to her ears. It didn't really help her now with that headache she was feeling right about now. Her throat feel parched as she was breathing, her eyes glancing around the room she was in. It was very empty from the looks of it and there was no window as far as she could see.

"W…Where…am I?" she croaked.

"Nowhere need you to worry about," the man said staring at her from beneath his mask, "Now, since you're the one who creates those little X-series that everyone is using these days, I'm not going to hurt you…much."

"Is this about money?" Zula asked, doing a good job of hiding just how scared she is, "Because if it is…"

"I don't care about your money," the man said aiming a gun toward her, "I just want to ask you something really."

Zula only stared at him, curious and confused.

"Now…tell me Zula Ashe," he said, "How did someone like you learned about the R-System?"

 **Zula captured...and the people after her know of the R-System!**

 **Next Time:** Blank

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	10. Blank

**Hey guys, long time since my last update.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

Ten

Blank

Jane Madison didn't understand what had just happened. She had never expected that Zula could have been kidnapped like that. She couldn't understand how someone could have come inside this area and decided to kidnap Zula like that. The reason as to what that would happen have been lost to the speedster after all.

The young woman turned toward the phone Zula had left lying down upon the table and took hold of it before making her way toward the basement where the computer was. She was going to hack into this phone and maybe learn where Zula had gone during the time of the day, and see all of her route. Placing the phone upon the small computer, the images appeared around the phone as Madison continued to type upon the keyboard that had appeared in front of her, her green eyes fixed upon the information in front of her.

The path that Zula took was very normal. When she had left the house earlier she had gone straight to her company and stayed there for a few hours before coming back and leaving the phone there…but the camera around the house was all down meaning that someone had hacked into the system and for them to be able to do something like that, they had to have been close to the house…

 _I have to check the camera from the nearby houses,_ Madison thought quickly typing and hacking into the city grid, _They should be images in one of the camera around here…_

Then the image popped on the screen in front of her. Madison was instantly focused upon it. The image was showing the street that is right outside of the house. It was something that she completely understands after all, she pushed the time forward to the last image that she had seen when the camera inside the house went out.

Madison's eyes were instantly fixed when a car approached toward the building, bearing the logo of a Cleaning company and it came to a stop right across the gate where Zula's house was. Madison stared at the vehicle for a few moments as it simply stood there for a few minutes and then the girl's heart jumped into her chest as Zula's familiar car appeared into the camera as well and then entered inside the building.

The door of the van opened and a group stepped out, all of them dressed completely in working outfit but by just looking at them Madison could tell they weren't real workers. The way they were moving and acting, it was the movement of people who were trained to fight and mostly mercenaries from the looks of it.

It was only a few minutes later the men came back but this time they had another person with them and Madison knew that it was Zula. She had seen the clothing in the last images of the camera that was inside the house. They placed Zula inside the vehicle before they drove off and out of the shot. Madison stared at the empty image for a few moments shaking her head.

"I should have been there," she said, "I could have fought against them…I could have helped her…"

Madison stared at the screen again.

 _If Zula knew how to use her powers, she wouldn't have been taken that easily._

"Zula," a male voice called out from above her.

Madison turned her gaze toward the ceiling above her. She hadn't heard someone entering the house while she was doing her research on how to find Zula. The young girl turned her attention toward the screen in front of her for a few moments before making her way toward the floor above reaching it. The man that was here, turned toward her and Madison find herself recognizing him.

She had seen this man's picture in Zula's stuff before but the woman only told her that he had been a friend before changing the subject. The man then took notice of her and from the look upon his face, he wasn't expecting to see her here.

"W…Who are you?" he asked, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm a friend of Zula from out of town," Madison told him.

Zhou frowned, suspicious.

"Yeah nice try," he said, "I know all of Zula's friends and I don't know you so I'm calling the cops…"

Madison moved in a burst of speed and lightning taking the phone from him and back at her original position before he could blink. Zhou's expression become comical as he stared at her across him his hand still in her air as he was carrying the phone just a second before.

"Wha…What the…How did you…?"

"Look," Madison said, "I can't have you calling the police but Zula is in danger. She was kidnapped a few hours ago and I need your help into finding her."

"Kidnapped?" Zhou said, "Why should I believe you? Why should I believe that you aren't part of that same group who did kidnap her?"

Madison gave him a blank stare.

"If I was, do you think I would have let you see me with how fast I can move?" she asked.

A silence reigned between them.

"Good point," Zhou muttered, "Y…You're a…"

"I know what I am," Madison said, "But I need your help to find Zula."

Zhou stared at her for a few moments.

"Let me see what you got then," he said.

Madison could feel relief coursing through her at that. At least he had decided to trust her for now.

* * *

On his side, Zhou was shocked at what he had seen that blonde girl do. He couldn't believe that Zula actually had a friend that was a Freak. Seeing what she had done had thrown him out of the loop for a few moments, completely flabberstated at what had just happened. This girl seems to know Zula and yet, Zhou had never heard the latter speak of her.

At least, he thought she never did.

The speed girl led him downstairs toward Zula's basement where the super computer Zula had down there was on and there were many images upon it. He stared at it, and noticed that it was security footage from right outside of the building.

"You hacked the camera system?" he said.

"It was the only way I could find out who took Zula," the girl answered, "All of the cameras within the house was taken down after Zula got home. I saw who had taken her but I couldn't identify the vehicle they had taken her in."

As she was speaking the girl was going backward on the footage until Zhou find himself staring at the image of a van and two people placing a third one into the van. From the clothes that the third person was wearing, he knew it was Zula for it was the same clothes she was wearing when she had come in this morning.

"This is a John&Daisy Cleaning Company," Zhou said, "I recognize that symbol anywhere. One of my brothers worked for them for a few years. I heard the pay was crap anyway. They have an building right here within the city on Twelve and Hort."

"Then that's where they stole it from," the girl said, "Do you think you can track them from here?"

"I'm not the computer guy alright," Zhou said, "The only way that you can know where that van had gone was to track down it's license plate through the system."

"I see," the girl said quickly typing her fingers blurring across the keyboard quite literally and Zhou find it quite distracting as he gaped at what she was doing.

Like everyone else around the world, he had heard of the rumors about the Freaks that were floating around and he never believed that any of them actually existed in the first place. But now having seen what that girl can do, he is starting to realize that those rumors were actually true.

"Found them," the girl said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Already?" he said surprised, "How?"

"Since we had no idea as to where we're going to find the actual van," the girl said, "I wrote an algorithm that scanned the city for that exact license plate when it passed by a camera that is within the city and since those people didn't know if we could track them, they didn't bother trying to hide themselves and it all led them straight toward this building on Rustin and Howland."

He stared at her.

"What?"

"You did that just now?" he asked, shocked.

"I work fast," the girl said, "I'm going there and get Zula out."

"You sure you can do this alone?" Zhou asked, "I was in the army you know so I can hold my own in a fight."

"I can handle myself," the girl said before turning away from him and disappearing from sight in a burst of speed and golden lightning, leaving Zhou standing there staring at the spot she was in a second ago.

 _Wow,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Zula stared at the man completely taken aback by the question. She was wondering exactly what was going on and how did that man knew that she was looking into the R-System. It was something that she was just starting to ask about it just a few days ago but for him to be aware of it.

"What…?" she whispered.

"It's a simple question," the man said with a light frown upon his face.

"I don't know what is talking about…," she said.

"Don't lie to me," the man said glaring at her, "I know that you have asked your little friend Zhou to search about it for you. Someone like you isn't really one of the people that I would expect to have the knowledge of something like that."

Zula looked at him, frowning lightly.

"What I want to know is how you manage to get to that information," he said, his eyes meeting hers.

Zula stared at him, not talking at all.

"All I did was come across it as I was reading something off," she said, "I swear I don't know anything about it."

The man frowned.

"You're lying," he said.

"I swear…I'm not," Zula answered her.

The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well then, I'm going to get my boys to go and pick up a mutual friend of ours," he said, "Then we'll see how cooperative that you are."

Zula stared at him, her eyes going wide with surprise for a few seconds.

"Mutual friend?"

Then her eyes widened.

"No…not him," she yelled, "Don't you dare touch him."

Without Zula's knowledge the ground around her trembled lightly at her sudden fear for Zhou. These guys had managed to kidnap her without giving her a time to fight back. She didn't know who these people are put she didn't want them to go after her long time friend.

The man, however, barely listened to her as he placed his hand toward is ear so that he could communicate with whoever he had with him.

"Alright go and bring him in," he said.

Then a light frown appeared upon his face.

"Blue team come in," he asked, "Blue team, can you hear me?"

Zula stared at the man in front of her, feeling a light confusion coursing through her as she was staring at the man across her. The man let out a sigh before making his way out of the room leaving her alone and tied up upon the chair. The girl instantly started to wiggle around trying to move her hands from their hold but it was futile.

Suddenly there was gunfire coming from the room beyond where she was and Zula instantly looked up toward the closed door in front of her, feeling confused as to what was happening but then the gunfire suddenly stopped as abruptly as they had started. The girl stayed still, staring straight toward the door in front of her.

Then the door opened and a familiar figure dressed in the familiar red suit thought there was a new addition to the suit. There was a cowl now with two glowing white eyes that seems to shine in the semi darkness that was in front of her.

"Zula."

"Madison…," Zula said, feeling relief at the sight of the other girl, "How did you find me…"

"I'll explain later," the girl in red said as she approached toward her and the girl reached toward her and she started vibrating her hand at super speed so that she could break the chains that were holding her hands.

"What was those gunfire I heard?" Zula asked.

"When I started taking them out," Madison answered her, "One of them saw me and well, you heard what happened next. C'mon, I'm taking you out of here."

The girl picked Zula up and then knowing what was about to happen, Zula placed her head against Madison's form. She heard the sound of the wind howling in her ears as her friend started to run away from the place where she was kept by the strange people.

"We're here," Madison said.

Zula removed her head from where she was leaning it and found that they were standing right in the middle of her living room. She hadn't realized that they had already reached her home. Madison placed her down and then Zula stayed standing there, holding upon Madison's arm so that she could stand. She glanced at the girl beside her noticing the cowl that she was wearing.

The mask then pulled itself off her face revealing the green eyes that she was familiar with.

"What did those guys wanted with you?" she asked.

"They know that I asked Zhou about the R-System," Zula said, "How did they know about that I don't know but…"

"Zula, you're back,"

The girl instantly turned before finding herself engulfed into a hug.

"Zhou?" she said shocked.

"Did you have any idea how worried I was about you?" the young man said to her, "Not answering my calls and hearing that you were kidnapped…"

Zula stepped back from the hug, glancing toward the Madison.

"He knows about me," Madison told her, "I had to ask him for help so that I could find you."

Zhou stared at her.

"You've still got to explain to me exactly what is going on around here," he said, "Because there is no way that this girl is a friend from out of town as she told me."

Zula gave Madison a stare.

"Why did you tell him?" she asked.

"Because hiding it wasn't going to make it go away," Madison answered her with a light shrug of her shoulder, "But even so…why were those people after you?"

"The R-System," Zula said, looking at her, "Whatever it was, that was the reason they kidnapped me. They wanted to know how I came to know about it."

"You mean that thing you asked me to ask around for you?" Zhou said raising his eyebrows, "But I don't understand…why would…"

The man took a deep breath.

"Look, will one of you please explain to me exactly what is going on?" he asked giving her a frown.

Both Zula and Madison stared at each other for a few moments before they both looked at the man across them.

* * *

There was a soft groan coming from the girl as she moved from the position she was in. Silver eyes came into light as she gazed around herself for a few seconds wondering where she was for a few moments before everything came back to her again.

"How are you feeling Eve?"

The silver eyes turned toward the new spoke person. There was a woman at the other end of the room dressed in a simple shirt with jeans on. With a groan, the silver eyed girl, pulled herself back up upon the bed and glanced down toward the bandages that was wrapped around her body. She touched it, completely taken by surprise by the sight of the object around her body.

"You know, you scared the crap out of me when I found you lying there in the middle of my apartment with blood all over you," the woman said approaching her with a plate of food, "Here eat."

She took the plate from the woman.

"How long…?"

"You were out for a few days," the woman told her, "Your little show had gathered quite the attention from the press and you have every cop out there gunning for your head, _Demon_."

The silver eyes looked up toward the woman, and something like annoyance flashed within them. The woman noticed the gaze and simply chortled.

"So, do I even want to know what caused this one?" she asked.

The silver eyes became distant as they were thinking about what had happened that night, when she had faced against the girl who could manipulate shadows around herself. She had been surprised that there was someone out there that was like her…but there shouldn't have been any others. She had made sure of it…

"There…there was another…," she said looking at her friend, "Another like me…"

The woman stared at her.

"Huh?" she said, "Well, they have been rumors about people that can do the things you can do…and there was an incident all over the news earlier today about something happening at the University."

The silver eyes instantly looked at her, "Are you okay…?"

"I didn't go today," her friend smiled, "You don't have to worry about me."

The silver eyed girl let out a sigh of relief as she stood back up upon her feet. She can feel the pain that was coursing through her from the explosion of the grenade that had blown up in her face. That girl was part of the gang, and she was the mysterious Shadow Walker she had been hearing about for the past months since she had first arrived here in Forge City.

She knew about her gang and that girl 's power was dangerous. If she believed that the Demon was dead, then she was going to try to take over the other gangs and even the people of the city won't be safe from the gangs.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" her friend asked her, "I was barely able to stitch you up and you're already going back out there. You're in no position to move."

"I am going out there Samara," she said turning her gaze at the other girl, "That girl…she is more dangerous than any drug dealers or other crooks I've beaten into submission before. She is like me. I won't allow these criminals to have an advantage like that."

"So what," Samara said, "You're going to get yourself killed out there if you go."

The silver eyed girl turned away from her and making her way toward the window.

"Eve, damn it," Samara yelled after her, "Listen to me, you need your rest. You think going out there and getting yourself killed is going to help anyone?"

The girl, Eve, looked back at her as her eyes bleed into their golden color with the slit running in the middle of the eyes. The two large wings grew from her back as she stared at her.

"I'm not doing this for anyone's sake other than myself," she said.

With that she jumped outward of the apartment building and toward the empty sky around. Samara ran forward to look for her friend but all that she saw were golden feathers dancing lightly in the wind in the distance in front of her.

Samara let out a sigh shaking her head before making her way back toward the inside of her apartment.

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Next Time:** The Demon's Revenge

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	11. The Demon's Revenge

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

Eleven

The Demon's Revenge

 **Zula's Home that night**

Zhou stared at the two girls in front of him with a baffled look upon his face. The group was in Zula's workshop as he stared at what they had said to him just a few hours ago. The man could hardly believe what he was hearing and yet, staring at the two in front of him, he knew that they weren't lying.

"So…let me get this straight," he said, "Madison is it? You traveled back in time using this Speed Force whatever thing…and a future version of you Zula send her back with a message to gather a group of girls that are all…similar to you and with them you're going to save the world from a complete apocalypse against a group known as the Syrls?"

"Basically," Madison said with a light shrug.

The man let out a sigh before turning his gaze toward Zula who was simply seating there, observing him carefully. The girl was searching for a reaction from him, that much Zhou could tell from how her posture was..almost like she was preparing herself for the explosion that she was expecting him to do. Well, all that he felt now was mostly bewilderment at what he was hearing.

"This is heavy," he said.

Zula turned her gaze toward Madison.

"Can you give us a minute?"

The blonde girl stared at her for a moment before nodding and then with a flash of golden lightning she was gone leaving the two inside the room by themselves.

"Never going to get used seeing something like this," he said, shaking his head.

Zula stared at him.

"I expected you to be angry at me," she said.

Zhou raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I be angry at you?" he asked surprised.

"That I kept what I was from you?" Zula said with a light shrug of her shoulders, "What I was…"

"If I was like you I'd probably keep it a secret too," Zhou said, "I mean…it's not every day you heard about someone being a freak you know…Just how long were you one?"

"I don't know," Zula said, "I might have always been one and I never used them before so I never really noticed it you know."

"How did you notice it?"

"I…my shower water," Zula said, "I was taking a shower and then all of the water just started to actually float around me and I kind of freak out and froze everything over."

Zhou stared at her confused for a few moments before a light appeared in his eyes.

"Was this why your shower had to be replaced?"

Zula nodded.

"Yeah…It broke when I froze it over," the girl said, "It…I was pretty scared at what I did it and how the news speak of the freaks…"

"Well they're mostly rumors," Zhou told her, "At least…I thought they were considering both you and her…"

Zula let out a sigh.

"I guess we are," she said with a light frown.

The young woman stood up again.

"And speaking of Madison, there is something I want to talk to her about."

The young woman walked out of the room leaving Zhou inside there by himself. There was a feeling surging through the young man as he stood there. Zula was someone who had powers and he couldn't believe that the girl had kept it hidden from him. He had seen it upon her face as she was talking about it, the girl was afraid of her power, that much he could see. It was something that he had never seen upon her before considering the girl was the head of a multi-million company and yet…

Zhou shook his head before following after her.

* * *

Zula found Madison easily and the girl was already out of the suit that she had been wearing when she came after her. Dressed in civilian clothing, the blonde girl turned toward her as she approached. Zula came to a stop in front of her and crossed her arms. Madison must have noticed the look on her face for the girl stared at her.

"You have the same look on your face back then," she said, "That usually means you're angry with me somehow."

"Where are you when I got back?" Zula asked her.

"I went to look for one of the people on the list," Madison told her.

Zula feel her eyes widen.

"You what?" she said shocked.

"It went fine," Madison told her.

"Madison, you have to talk to me about this before you go off gods known where," Zula said, "I thought we were going to wait before…"

"Wait?" Madison repeated frowning, "Wait for what? For the nuclear strike to destroy the world?"

"Madison, we can't rush this," Zula told her, "There are too many things that we don't know like those men who kidnapped me just because I asked Zhou to look into things for me with his army buddies. It's too dangerous to go in gun blazing."

"We're going to try to save the world Zula," Madison told her, "Of course it's going to be fucking dangerous."

"Unlike you I haven't done anything like that before," Zula told her, "Just a few days ago the last thing I was worried about was the X-series performance on the market but now I have got to worry about the world ending in a few years because of a nuclear blast."

The girl ran a hand through her hair. Madison stared at her for a few moments a light frown upon her face.

"Then let me teach you," she said.

Zula stared at her, her almond eyes stared up toward the girl in surprise at what she had said.

"What?" she asked.

"Let me teach you, how to control your powers," Madison told her, "I will make sure to teach you everything I know and how to actually fight with your abilities."

Zula stared at her surprised.

"Y…You will?"

Madison gave a small smile.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind training you," she said with a small grin.

* * *

 **That night**

 **Forge City Center**

The old clock tower stood tall in the middle of Forge City. Long ago it was built as a monument for the first mayor of the city which took up shortly after the school Forge University was created. Of course, these days the old tower was closed to the public and no one ever went there.

Which is the reason why it would make a great place for Eve to stay when she didn't want to be found by anyone else. The girl was seating upon the roof of the building looking out toward the tall skyscrapers of Forge City in the setting sun as the orange red light reflected against the windows. Her silver eyes were fixed upon the city sky in the distance as the beautiful crimson color bathed all over the horizon.

"Crimson…," she whispered as she observed the distance.

The girl then stood up from where she was seating down before her wings grew behind her, the crimson color of the setting sun giving her wings an golden red color as the light reflected upon the feathers. It almost looked like it was covered in blood.

"Time to pay the Shadow Walker a visit," she said and then with a single leap she flew upward.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Forge City**

Alex was by herself into her hideout with her gang moving on about. The Sheeves gang was around as usual but now they have reached their bargains. Ever since the night she had come back with the words that the Demon was dead, the gangs leader have become afraid of her and since they knew that she was a Freak now, they were so afraid that it was laughable.

Now she was the most the most dangerous woman in all of Forge City.

"Now that these guys are so afraid," she said, "What exactly do I have to fear now? The Demon is dead and soon enough, this entire city will know my name."

"And you even brought a trophy from the battle," the man said looking at the object that was hanging behind them.

Alex turned her gaze toward the trophy she had taken when the grenade had exploded in the air in the sky when she had revealed it to the Demon. The part of the jacket which was completely covered by blood as well as the golden feathers which were scattered around the object.

"Well, considering that I've blown her to bit," Alex said, "it was the least I could do for her. At least that's one way of making sure that everyone remembers to who she lost against."

" _Now that's a very bold claim to make,"_ the female voice spoke.

Alex and her friend turned toward it finding a red haired woman standing there at the entrance of the room she was in. She was dressed in a complete black outfit with her brown eyes shining mirth. Alex's hand instantly started to leak out shadows as she narrowed her eyes at the woman. The guy that she was talking with turned toward her in surprise.

"What the…Who the fuck are you?" he asked, "How did you get in here?"

"Through the front door," the woman said walking into the room like she owned the place.

"They were over twenty men between the entrance of that building and this place," the man said aiming a gun at her.

A dangerous smirk worked its way upon the woman's lips.

"Careful with that," she said.

Suddenly the young man was completely frozen over almost as if he had turned into an ice sculpture with his arm still aimed toward her as the woman walked past the frozen statue. Alex can feel her eyes widening in shock at what had just happened to her friend.

 _W…What the hell…she just…froze him…_

Her eyes now fixed the woman who was now looking at the torn piece of jacket as well as the golden feathers that were lying down upon it. Alex's hands were now covered in shadows as she stood up looking at the back of the strange redhead in front of her.

"You saw what I can do and you still want to play?" the woman chuckled, "I must say…you're an interesting one."

The woman then moved so fast that her body became a blur of movement as she turned toward Alex and then throwing a small device in her general direction. Alex was momentarily frozen seeing the small blue blinking light flash in the air in front of her before a sudden light blew outward from it and the girl can feel a pressure pushing her backward as she was thrown through the air and crashing through the door and smacking against something hard and listening to it cracking around her.

Alex let out a gasp of pain as the ache upon her body and somehow…her healing factor wasn't already working to ease it. The girl couldn't understand what had happened as to why she couldn't feel her power and slowly started to pull herself up and her eyes found the piece of an ice face. Alex instantly jumped back from it as she stared around herself.

Everyone inside the building was frozen solid. They were all frozen in their movements and it didn't look like they had done anything to stop the woman from walking into the room like she owned the place. She turned her attention toward the woman and found her stepping out over the broken doors on the ground. Alex got upon her feet and tried to activate her powers but she couldn't.

"What the…?" she said staring down at her hands noticing that they weren't transforming.

"Did you really think that you were the first Freak that I had encountered?" she said as she walked toward her, "That little device you saw was a dampener grenade. Upon it's…explosion you might say…it release small ions into your bloodstream shutting down the mutated genes that is in your system…temporarily making you normal."

Alex stared at her in shock at that. The woman approached her.

"Did you really believed that you have killed her?" she asked, "Well let me give you a little insight upon that victory of yours. If she really was dead, then the golden feathers that were with the piece of the jacket would have disappeared…"

The woman's eyes started to glow a bluish color.

"Did you really think that you…a common thug…would have been enough to kill her?" she asked, "What makes you so special to think you've succeeded when trained assassins could not? I even dropped an entire building on her when she was nothing but a young child but she somehow still managed to survive."

The woman raised her hand and then ice appeared around Alex's feet causing the girl to yell out in pain.

"All you did was pissing her off," the woman told her, "And I know she will be coming to look for you and that will make my job a whole lot easier."

"You…You're a freak," Alex said staring at the woman and wincing in pain.

"Don't compare me to what you are girly," the woman said, her glowing eyes fixing upon, "What you can do cannot compare to what _I_ can do. Just look at what I did to all those people here by just flicking my fingers. If I truly wanted it to, I could bury this entire city, turning it into a frozen wasteland that can make Antarctica look like Hawaii."

Alex stared at her, her eyes wide with shock at what the woman had revealed.

"Now, you're coming with me."

* * *

Eve landed down upon the roof across the building where the Shadow Walker gang usually hangs out. After gaining so much information on the crime world of Forge City from the criminals she interrogated. The girl was staring at the building in front of her, her silver eyes taking it in. They were numerous vehicles in front of the building but somehow…they were no one outside which was strange considering that this girl…Shadow Walker was supposed to have killed her.

Eve stood up and flew toward the top of the roof of the Shadow Walker building gang, opening the hatch and slipping inside. The girl landed down on the ground in a crouch, her eyes instantly glancing around the building she was in. The place was strangely silent, considering that it was a gang hang out spot, they should have at least the sound of someone moving about.

She made her way toward the inside of the building reaching what look like to be a office. The girl's attention was instantly drawn toward the frozen figure that was still holding the gun aimed toward the broken door. Eve's eyes were staring at the frozen man her silver eyes going wide with recognition as she stared at the case which had the bloodied part of the jacket she was wearing back during the time she faced the Shadow Walker. The girl turned away from the jacket and toward the frozen man. The girl turned away from it, walking into the large open room. The sight in front of her was something like out of a horror movie. Everyone was turned into frozen statues as they were all standing everywhere in the room.

She came to a stop in front a small device that was on the ground. Eve kneeled down and picked up the object looking at it before turning it over as an Eye logo was there upon the back of it. Eve stared at the logo for a few moments before standing back up and walking out of the building, crushing the small device in her hand.

 **New players enter the field...what is the meaning of that symbol.**

 **Next Time:** Unleashed

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	12. Unleashed

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now Enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve

Unleashed

Eve was now standing upon a gargoyle looking at the setting sun in front of her. Golden feathers were dancing all around her as she stood there alone as the feathers flew out toward the expending city. The girl was still crushing the small device in her hands, her anger causing her hand to shake with how strong she was crushing the small object in her hand.

Never before she could have believed that they would have send people after her again. Eve stood there with a frown upon her face. She didn't know why they had attacked the gang's place. Could they have been searching for her among the group and from the frozen bodies that she had seen back there, she hadn't seen the Shadow Walker among them…

Suddenly she sensed the presence from the feathers that she had launched out toward the city as her silver eyes instantly fixed into the direction she had felt it. The girl instantly jumped off the building and with a flap of her wings she flew forward, moving quickly through the air as she followed the direction the feather had directed her and then her eyes was instantly drawn downward toward the main building and then coming to land down upon the ground in a crouch with her large wings creating small gusts around her.

Then her eyes instantly fixed upward finding the woman standing there above her with both of her arms crossed together. Eve noticed the long red hair flying backward through the air, the two familiar eyes looking down upon her.

"Subject 777, it had been quite a long time," she said.

Hearing her former code-name, caused Eve to narrow her eyes.

"Emma," she said, "Red hair doesn't suit you at all."

The woman, Emma, smiled.

"I wanted to see if you would recognize me with the different look that I had," she said, "But it seem that you have so…"

The woman raised her hand and then the red disappeared from her hair as they became a blonde with icicles visible within them, glinting in the light of city like stars. The woman, Emma let out a pleasurable sigh as she enjoyed the cool air that was now dancing around her form.

"You made a mess back at the Shadow gangs headquarters," Eve continued, "You're the only one out of Jellal's little Rogues gallery that can do something like this."

Emma let out a small smirk and raised a hand.

"Speaking of those gangs," she said, "I have a little present for you."

A form slowly rose behind them and encased in ice and Eve's eyes found the leader of the Shadow gang, the girl who had tried to kill her just a few days ago. It was strange that the girl wasn't able to turn into shadow and phase out of the encasing that was around her like she had been doing when they faced against each other.

"A dampening grenade," Emma said, "Which temporarily robs her of her powers so being incased in my ice, she is slowly freezing to death. You know, this basic bitch boasted to her men to have killed you, something that I, one of the top assassins in this pathetic side of the globe hadn't accomplished yet and it made me so mad…"

Emma squeezed her hand into a fist and the ice around the Shadow Walker's form grew even more as they completely covered the girl's form causing a gasp of pain to escape from the girl's lips.

"That explain why you killed everyone back there," Eve said staring up at her, "That doesn't explain why you're here in Forge City Emma."

Emma's eyes stared at her.

"Oh…right," she said, "I'm sorry, I'm just so mad with that low life who thought that she could kill you…that gave her the right to succeed when I have failed."

Ice started to appear upon the ground around where Emma stood and the air around the dropped degrees and Eve breath had become misty as she stood there staring at the woman in front of her. Emma's power to freeze literally anything and everything made her one of the most dangerous Enhanced in existence.

"Recall have been issued," Emma said staring down at her, "For the past years we have been hunting down you little escapees one after the other. Subjects 766, 755, 754, 234 have all been apprehended."

Eve's eyes widened at the revelation.

"What?"

Emma's eyes fixed down upon her as they started to glow a bright bluish color.

" _And you're next,"_ she said.

With both of her hands, she launched a large blast of ice down straight toward where Eve stood and the girl opened her lips before launching a large powerful blast from there as the two attack clashed against each other. The two blasts caused numerous lights to dance around them as the blast shattered nearby windows as they split into many directions crashing against the nearby buildings which exploded causing large ball of flames to grow out of the said explosions.

Eve flew upward letting the blast of ice past her by as an entire building behind her was instantly covered by ice. She stared down toward Emma and with a yell, she dive bombed down straight toward the woman who launched another blast of ice straight toward her but with her feathers, Eve annihilated the attack coming at her before crashing down against Emma and pushing her through the walls of the building they were on and they fell down straight into the a large opening and crashing down on the floor of the building as people screamed around them at the fallen debris.

Eve's eyes which were now golden with the slit in the middle stared down at Emma's glowing blue eyes. The woman's skin had taken an bluish color as a small smirk was upon her lips.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM?" she bellowed, anger and hatred into each of her word.

The woman only laughed before ice started to appear everywhere and Eve had to let go of the woman so that her hands doesn't transform into a block of ice by just touching Emma. The later pulled herself up and then her eyes were drawn toward the crowd of people that were around them and she had this small smirk upon her face.

"My, oh my," she said, "We seems to have drawn an audience…"

Eve turned her gaze toward the people that were around them before refocusing upon Emma.

"I don't really care," she said her wings flapping behind her as she ascended into the air with her golden glow appearing around her, "All I want to know is where you have taken them?"

Emma smirked.

"Well, then allow me to clear the room," she said raising her hand.

And with a single wave the entire room was completely encased in ice as well as all of the people that were there which were now completely frozen into statues. Emma had this small smirk upon her face as she stared around the numerous statues that were around her.

"Now that's better," she said, "Doesn't this setting bring you some memories of the old days? I remembered them well you see…"

Eve dashed toward her but Emma blocked the attack with her hand as the two stared at each other. A small smirk worked it's way upon Emma's lips as she spun the girl around before slamming Eve down upon the ground causing the ground to shatter like cracked glass causing Eve to wince in pain at being slammed down here.

"You've become soft Triple 7?" Emma said, "That was not like the one I remembered from back in the days."

Eve's eyes flashed with anger.

"My name…is Eve." she yelled.

The girl smashed a fist straight into Emma's face as she threw the girl away from her as Emma flew through the air at the power that was behind the fist and she slammed through the ice statues that the people had become.

Eve pulled herself up as she conjured a lot of feathers around her as she launched them toward where Emma was down and explosion echoed around them as the building shook around them as more of the statues exploded sending ices particles everywhere. As the smoke dissipated, Emma was still standing there with ice flying around her as her blue eyes stared at Eve with a small smirk upon her face.

"You can do better than that," Emma said, "Have you grown so soft that you refuse to use your full power against me?"

Eve narrowed her eyes.

"I know that if it was the version you of long ago," Emma continued as she walked forward, "You would have killed me ever since your second attack but you didn't go for the kill… In the few days since I arrived here in this city, I have been following your work. Beating up criminals, and drug dealers and yet, I have seen no evidence of the power that we've built into you…and that name…?"

A light appeared within her eyes.

"Oh…so, was that the name _she_ gave you hasn't it?" Emma said, causing Eve's eyes to glow in anger, "How sentimental of you…"

Power started to grow around Emma as her smirk widened.

"But Jellal didn't ask for this sentimental you," she said, "He asked me to bring you back as the ruthless monster you were and I am going to do just that… _even if I had to bury this city into ice to do it."_

Eve's eyes widened in shock as Emma slammed her fist into the ground and ice suddenly sprung everywhere spreading all over the building as it was completely encased in it within seconds. Eve was hovering in the air as the ice continued to spread everywhere and as she was floating there, the image of Samara appeared within her mind and she dove toward Emma.

"NO," she yelled.

She slammed straight into the girl but a blast of something hit her straight into the middle of her chest causing her to be sending flying backward through the air and she stopped herself in midair from going even farther away as she hovered there staring at the girl in front of her with the power raging all over her as blue lightning seems to burst around Emma's form.

"You can't beat me as you are," Emma said, "As the weakling you've become."

Eve stared at her as both of her fists tightened themselves.

"You want me to become a monster," she said as she lowered herself down to the ground standing across Emma, "Then _I'll show you the monster_."

Golden lines started to appear upon Eve's skin as her teeth became sharper as well. The girl growled as she glared at the woman across her, the large wings on her back becoming golden light behind her. It was as if a rippling light was growing from her back. Her eyes stared down at Emma who had this small smirk upon her face.

"Then C'mon Subject 777…"

Eve was upon her in a instant slamming a punch straight into Emma's cheek sending the woman's face to the side as blood flew out of it and into the ground but they turned into ice as they fell down upon the ground.

"My name is Eve," she said, " _And you're going to send a message to Jellal for me."_

Emma turned to look at her and then smile…

* * *

 **Forge City Docks**

It was a slow night in Sullivan's Dinner. The few peoples that still hang out where in deep conversations around them and few others were simply drinking beer together and laughing. No one paid attention to the lone woman that was seating by herself with a soda can in front of her. Lara Kent was still thinking about that strange meeting she had just a day ago with that strange woman who had appeared in the middle of her house.

She stared at the card in front of her, something she had been doing for the past few hours ever since the woman had left her…Jane Madison. Lara could hardly believe what the girl had talked about, her helping to save the world?

Lara knew that she had powers…that were considered to be a Freak just like the rest of the world called them. Her powers…they had made her feel different from everyone ever since she was a young girl and she had become an outcast from the rest of her peers. She never fit anywhere with anyone but Jane Madison had came out of nowhere revealing that she was like her and that she needed her help to save the world…

 _It was just…too insane to think about,_ she thought.

Suddenly the images on the screen drew her attention as she was now looking at a bird eye view of a building that seems to be incased in ice which seems to be spreading across the area around the building…

"Pete can you turn that up?" one of the guys called.

The barman glanced at them and used the remote to raise the volume higher.

"… _warning citizens to stay away from the phenomenon,"_ the man's voice was saying, " _the Forge City Police have been putting up a quarantine area around the building and from the information that we have now it would seems that the ice was spreading by itself…and the temperature of South of the city had dropped considerably. Citizens are demanded to stay in their homes…"_

The man was cut off as a sudden beam of golden light burst from the building and aimed straight upward until it slammed into another nearby skyscraper causing another explosion…

" _Oh my god…did you just see that?"_

Lara can feel her eyes widening at what just happened and the girl turned her gaze away from the screen, thinking to herself. Making a decision, Lara stood up.

"Hey Pete put this one on my tab," she said, "I have to be somewhere."

The man gave her a light nod.

"Taking off early today Lara?" he said, "Take it easy."

Lara gave a light smile.

"I'll try."

The girl made her way out of the Diner with both of her hands into her jacket pocket as she walked by herself through the semi-empty city street. The girl was listening to the sounds around the city and it caused her to wince at the many overlapping sounds as she did so before coming to a stop.

The girl frowned to herself and then bends her leg a little before jumping forward in a single powerful leap that caused a shockwave around her as she broke the sound barrier and then disappearing into the night sky.

 **Hey guys, hope you have enjoyed the read...**

 **Next Time:** Decisions

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	13. Decisions

**Hey guys, new update here. Hope you have been enjoying the read.**

 **Now read on.**

Chapter Thirteen

Decisions

 **Zula's Home**

Both Zula and Madison turned around toward Zhou who had entered inside the room, the two women staring at him in confusion at his sudden entrance. Zula could feel her eyes narrowing lightly as she stared at the young man, noticing the look upon his face.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"There is something going on that you have to see," the young man said.

The two girls exchanged glances with each other before following after him down into the living room where the TV was on. The images that they were seeing where of a bird eye view image of a part of Forge City that was slowly turning white with a reflecting ice. Zula can feel her eyes widening in shock at the sight.

"What the hell…?" she murmured.

"They just started to broadcast a few minutes ago," Zhou said staring at them, "And from what they are saying…seems something really freaky is going on….like someone who has powers…"

Madison stared at the screen silently for a few moments.

"It's her," she said softly, "Eve Sky."

Zula stared at her.

"Eve Sky…," she repeated, "You mean one of those girls that my future self told you to recruit? How do you know that it's really her?"

"Because the ice was formed by a woman named Emma Kingstrail," Madison told her, "She is the only one that is powerful enough to do this…But she died in my future during the initial bombings…She was in the files that I read of fallen Freaks from the data that we had…but if she is here…Eve must be there too."

"So…you're going there?" Zula asked her, "Going to intervene?"

Madison nodded.

"If I could make contact with Eve there then maybe we could get her to join our side," she said.

"How are you even going to find her? This place is completely covered in ice…," Zula said.

Madison nodded at her.

"I know of a way," she said.

The girl made her way downstairs so that she could reach Zula's large computer and quickly opened it and started to type quickly as a little more windows appearing upon the screen on the table in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Zula asked.

"I'm hacking the security feeds of the nearby buildings of the city a few moments prior to when everything went to shit so that I could see where she is and… _I've got a hit_."

The image on the screen instantly zoomed on a figure with wings which appeared on the nearby camera that was in front of them and Zula can feel her eyes widening as she saw the figure there. It was pretty strange to see them after only seeing those people's file on the drive that Madison had brought back from the future…

"The Demon of Forge City is just another one like you are," Zhou said, "I mean…I've heard the rumors but…"

"So I know where she is," Madison said, "Then I'm off…"

"That thing is at the center of the problem," Zula told her, "And who knows how many people are caught in the blast of that thing…"

Madison stared at her for a few moments, "What do you want me to do?"

Zula turned toward the computer in front of her and then started to work upon it.

"I'm going to use the Ashe Satellite to see the heat signature of the people that were caught in the blast of that thing," she said, "That way…I have to make sure that everyone get off there and then we can take care of that ice lady and Eve alright."

"Sure thing," Madison nodded looking at her with a strange look upon her face.

Zula noticed it.

"What?"

"No it's nothing," she said with a small smirk before disappearing into a blur and lightning.

Both Zhou and Zula stared at each other for a few moments before the girl returned her attention toward the screen in front of her and started to type through it.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking through Madison's suit," she said, "We have to get communication with her somehow."

"Since when do you know how to hack?" Zhou asked her surprised.

"I work with technology Zhou," Zula told her, "If I didn't know my way around a computer then I would have made for a poor inventor."

* * *

Madison was zooming through the street of Forge City, her form a blur of lightning and red as she was moving quickly through the street aiming straight for where the event with the ice was starting to cover the south side of the city of Forge.

" _Hey Madison, can you hear me?"_

"Zula?" she said shocked, "Just how…?"

" _I hacked into the system of your suit,"_ Zula told her, " _Which was surprisingly easy by the way. I have placed a satellite right above Forge City so that I could get the heat sig that we need to get the people out of here."_

Madison smiled.

"I see something with you don't change Zula," she said, "Alright I'm almost there, just tell me where I need to go."

" _Alright,"_

* * *

Lara Kent landed down upon the ground causing the building she had landed beside to shake as a large crack started to run through the place causing her to slide on the ice. The girl gritted her teeth as she came down to her knees slowing down her movement until she came to a stop.

The young woman stood back up as she glanced around herself staring at the large number of ice that had completely covered the nearby buildings and her hearing could hear the numerous people that were caught inside the building that she was standing on. Lara stared down at the building for a few moments before jumping down to the ground crashing into a hole outside of the building.

She stared up at the building noticing that the doors were frozen over as she could see numerous people beyond it and they were freezing from the look of it. Her eyes glowed red as she focused it upon the ice and melting it completely and she opened the door.

"Hello, anyone?" Lara called out, "The door is open."

The few peoples that were there approached her and she noticed that they were dressed in their work clothing probably having a late night before things started to happen. Lara smiled lightly at them as the people started to walk out of the building.

"Make for safety away from here," she said, "the police should be here with you soon."

"Thank you," one of the people said.

Lara simply smiled at them before letting the people walk away from the building that was frozen over by the sudden ice that was everywhere and then the girl made her way forward making her way through the ice. She looked up toward the building in front of her and then her eyes found a figure that was completely encased in ice.

Feeling her eyes widening, Lara instantly jumped toward the woman and landed down in front of her. The girl's skin was turning blue as she was there completely encased in the ice. Lara stared down at her as her eyes glowed red again and used the heat to melt the ice away from the girl's body as she fell down upon the ground. She could hear the girl's heartbeat meaning that she was still alive despite her being unconscious.

"Hey…can you hear me?" Lara asked.

The girl didn't even move.

Suddenly a wooshing sound drew the girl's attention down toward the street and saw a figure with lightning following after it as it was zooming through the streets around her moving so fast that Lara could barely see it but the girl had seen something like that before…

"Madison," she said.

Suddenly Madison was in front of her but she was wearing a tactical outfit with a mask upon the top side of her face that looked completely metallic in nature. There was a soft clicking sound as the mask disappeared from the girl's face revealing it.

" _Madison what's wrong?"_ a woman's voice spoke from a radio that was on the blonde in front of her, " _Why did you stop?"_

"Lara…what are you doing here?" Madison said, ignoring the questions as her green eyes were fixed upon her.

The dark haired girl looked away from her for a moment.

"Just…Just thought I could help," she said returning her gaze toward the girl that was on the ground, "And she was almost frozen to death…"

Madison looked down at the girl as well and her eyes widened in shock.

 _Oh…it's…_

She was beside her in a flash and pulled the girl in her arms.

"I'll take her somewhere she can be safe," Madison told her.

Suddenly a blast of golden light burst from a nearby building tearing through the air and crashed into another building rattling it. Lara had her eyes going wide with surprise as she stared up at the destruction that was happening right in front of her.

"What the hell…," she said softly.

"Stay here," Madison said, "I'm going to need your help to take care of that. I'll be back in a flash."

With that she was gone, disappearing with a flash of lightning. Lara turned toward her.

"Wa…," she said but the girl in red was already gone.

Lara let out a sight before turning her gaze back toward the building where the blast had come from, her eyes narrowing lightly.

* * *

 **Inside the building**

Eve had a glow a round her body as she glared at the numerous large ice figures that were lumbering toward her. The girl eyes were now glowing the same color as the power growing around her body as she launched herself forward, tearing through them like they weren't even there before refocusing her attention straight toward the woman that was floating by the numerous people that were completely frozen in ice.

"Are you just going to send your pets after me or are you going to come and fight against me Emma?" Eve asked, as her feathers appearing around her before launching straight at the woman, the golden beam of light shooting straight at her fast as bullet as the woman simply created a wall of ice to block them.

The ice cracked at the numerous attack upon it but Eve launched even more beams as the attack continued to hammer against the ice wall causing it to shatter into pieces and with a single dashing move, Eve launched herself straight toward Emma appearing above her as she unleashed a powerful breath attack from her lips straight down at the woman. The beam slammed down straight toward the ground causing the ground to shatter as a massive explosion shook the entire building causing the entire floor that was beneath them to gave way into the underground sewage that was beneath the building.

Eve stayed there floating in the air with her large wings dancing in the wind to keep her form airborne, taking in the situation in front of her at the destroyed marble floor that was in front of her. The girl lowered herself down toward the ground until she landed upon it staring at the destroyed part of the ground in front of her.

A figure was lying down in the rubbles unmoving and broken. The golden glow that was around Eve's form disappeared as she made her way toward the broken body that was lying down in the middle of the room. She frowned lightly, feeling that something was off with this entire situation. Emma Kingstrail is not someone that gets killed that easily…

She kneeled beside the broken body and gently touched it. She touched something slimy and looked at her fingers and notices the shine that was within it. Eve stared at the substance in her hands.

"A Replica?" she whispered.

" _It took you longer than usual to figure this one out?"_

Eve turned her attention toward the voice, finding a blue haired young man standing there causing her eyes to widen at the sight of him and she instantly launched a blast of feathers straight at this form only for them to go through his body as if he was made out of smoke. Eve got to her feet, glaring up at the man in front of her. He had a coat upon his form and was wearing a suit underneath it as his blue hair fell around his greenish blue eyes and the slight tattoo that was upon the left eye.

"Jellal," she growled.

The man, Jellal, let out a small smile.

" _Seven years…it had been a long time since I have seen your face,"_ he said.

Eve walked straight toward him, both of her hands tightened into fists.

" _Where are my friends?"_ the girl growled, her voice taking a dangerous tone.

Jellal smirked.

" _You should be relived to know that I have no idea,"_ he answered, " _I never had them in my custody in the first place. Ever since God's Eye was shut down all those years ago, I don't have the funding that I have from the old days…I couldn't really hunt them down even if I wanted to."_

Eve frowned.

"Then what was this farce with the Replica?"

" _It was just a test to see if your…abilities have declined since you went off of active duty,"_ the man told her, with a light shrug of his shoulders, " _I must say, you are still as destructive as ever. After seven years of virtually disappearing off the map for you to reappear like that…you've gotten sloppy."_

"I really don't care what you think," Eve answered, "I'm not part of your Rogues anymore…you don't get to order me around."

With that the girl turned away from the apparition of the man.

" _Erza Scarlet,"_ Jellal spoke out causing the blue haired girl to freeze.

Eve glared back at him.

"What did you just say?"

" _I know you've been searching for her ever since God's Eye,"_ Jellal told her, " _I know she is the reason you destroyed the Facility that we had in Europe. I have managed to find clues about some of her whereabouts."_

Eve stayed silent for a few moments. If there was one thing that she had been searching for ever since she parted way with Jellal's little posse was the owner of that name. it was someone that Eve will go to the very end of the earth to find if she had ever came across any type of information there was to have about that woman

"Where?"

Jellal smiled.

" _If you want to know,"_ he said, " _You know where to find me."_

With that his body dissolved into smoke leaving Eve to stare at the place he was standing in just a few minutes ago. The girl grits her teeth at the situation that was presented in front of her. She couldn't believe that she got fooled by the Replica. Of course Emma wasn't going to come by herself if she was going to apprehend her, after all, Emma was no fool she knows that her power won't be enough to stop her…

There was a flash of lightning and a whooshing sound something which drew Eve's attention away from her thoughts about the information that Jellal possibly has for her. The girl turned her attention toward the new arrival.

A person dressed in a red suit was standing right across the blue haired girl and from the shape, Eve could tell that it was a woman from how she stood right across her, her chest heaving lightly.

"Do you have any idea how fast I have to run to get all the people out of the frozen zone before they froze to death?" the girl asked.

Eve simply stared at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman raised a hand toward her neck and with a hissing sound, the cowl that she was wearing upon the upper side of her face split open, revealing the young woman's features. She had soft blond hair that was stuck upon her head and some falling around her eyes as she was lightly huffing.

"Someone who is in need of your help."

 **Madison and Eve finally come face to face as the crisis with Emma come to and end...**

 **Next Time:** Training Day

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	14. Training Day

**Hey guys, here is the next update in a long while. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read.**

Chapter Fourteen

Training Day

Madison stood there staring at the girl across her. The golden wings were upon the young woman's back as the eyes fixed her with a look that showed a bit of confusion but she didn't say anything for a few moments before turning away from her.

"Not interested," she said.

Madison wasn't going to have that. With her speed she got in front of Eve again, causing the girl to jump back in surprise at what she had just done. She saw Eve glance back toward where she had stood before, then looking at her again.

"How did you…?"

"Super speed," Madison answered.

Eve stared at her, still completely shocked at what she had just done.

"You're one of the Freaks," she said.

"I know," Madison answered her removing the cowl that she was wearing and revealing her face to her. She could see Eve searching her features probably trying to place her as if she had seen her before but there was nothing there at all. Eve turned toward her again.

"I really need your help," she said, approaching Eve.

Eve narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know who I am don't you?" she said.

Madison seems to be surprised at that. The young woman blinked in confusion at the words Eve used before giving a light nod but she didn't notice the feathers taking place above her and hanging in the air like a guillotine.

"Funny," Eve continued, "I have no idea who you are."

She closed her fist and all of the feathers that were in the air above Madison all came down upon the girl who turned her gaze toward them and then, she accessed the Speed Force causing everything around her to slow down but the explosion still managed to get to her because of how close the feather had gotten to her and she moved to the side sliding down and crouching lightly as time flew normally again.

"Wait…I'm not your enemy," Madison called out to her.

But Eve wasn't listening for she aimed her hand straight toward her launching hundred of feathers down toward the girl causing massive explosion to shake the building they were in, the foundation starting to crash around them. Madison looked up toward the fallen debris before turning her gaze toward where Eve was standing but the girl had disappeared.

Madison then speed out of the fallen buildings and came to stop outside again as the building crumbled in front of her. She glanced around herself searching for Lara but it seems that the dark haired girl was gone as well so she simply sighed before making way back toward Zula's home which she simply reached in a few moments.

The young woman approached toward where Zula was seating. The later turned toward her at her arrival, a light smile upon her face as the computer screen in front of her showed the blue prints of the city.

"Hey you're back," Zula said standing up, "What happened with the Demon?"

"She tried to kill me," Madison told her as she passed her.

Zula blinked a little.

"She tried to kill you?" she repeated, "Why?"

Madison shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…I just hoped that she would listen at least to what I had to say before trying to kill me."

"She could have simply being protecting herself you know," Zula told her.

Madison looked at her.

"Protecting herself?" she repeated, "Protecting herself from what?"

Zula approached her, an uncertain look upon her features.

"Madison," she said, "As far as the world knows, there is nothing on the scale of what you known that is going to happen. They just don't care about it all and I didn't even know anything about this at all until you came to me a few days ago."

Zula sighed before taking a seat across the girl.

"Look, I get it that you need us to end this thing," she said, "and so far, you've been forcing it. I trusted you because you had proof and my future self's message. The others, they don't have that…for all they know you're just a stranger asking for their help and expect them to fall in line…Whatever we were in your future, we are not those people here."

Madison looked down toward the ground in front of her with both of her hands joined together. Future Zula did say something like that before she traveled back through time. The girl let out a sigh.

"Maybe you're right," she said, "How is our guest?"

"Zhou is looking after her at the moment," Zula answered her, I placed her in the basement beneath the house and let me tell you this girl had some really serious criminal history and being the leader of one of the most notorious gang in Forge City doesn't exactly paint her in a favorable light."

Madison nodded, "I couldn't leave her out there to freeze to death."

"I know," Zula told her, "You need her for the future and all that. Look, how about we focus upon one thing at the time. Those people who kidnapped me knew about the R-System and I think if we focus upon those angles we might turn something up and…well, since I have the next few days off of work…how about we start the training you have mentioned."

Madison smiled a little.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Alex slowly came around. The girl was lying down upon something soft, a bed from the look of and since she can't feel an I.V. line in her arm, she wasn't at the hospital. The girl's body felt warm compared to the icy cage she had been entrapped the last time she was awake. She pushed herself off the bed, glancing around the place she was in.

There was no window, that what was she first noticed but then she took notice of a table which had a plate of food upon it. She glanced down upon herself, noticing that her clothing was different than what she had remembered meaning someone had changed her clothing while she was unconscious. Alex could feel a little put off at that. As she was seating there, she remembered what happened the last time she was awake…that woman who turned her gang into ice sculptures with just a look. Whatever she had stepped into between the Demon and that woman…that was something that she didn't know at all…

The sound of footsteps drew her attention, and she quickly lied down upon the bed, feigning sleep. The footsteps were heavy meaning it was a man and it creep her out to think that he would have being the one to change her clothing. The footsteps reached the place she was in.

"Huh…still asleep," the male voice murmured.

Alex stayed as relaxed as possible, keeping her breathing deep like she was still sleeping and she heard the footsteps get closer to her and she can feel her own heart hammering in her chest, wanting to now what the creep was going to do to her but nothing ever did. She heard something clinking.

"Damn…food is cold," the voice said, "Got to warm it again…I wonder if Zula actually have a microwave down here…knowing her…she probably does."

A sigh.

"Let's get it warm again," the voice said before moving away from it.

The footsteps retreated again and faded away. Alex opened her eyes from where she was lying down and pulled herself out of the bed. She turned her attention toward her hand and activated her powers and to her relief, the black shadows started to appear around her hands again. Whatever that woman had done to her seems to have passed from that small device. Feeling her confidence grow from the sight of her powers again, Alex got herself out of bed and started searching for her clothes. It didn't take long for they were all folded upon a chair nearby.

She approached it and picked up the note that was written upon it.

 _Washed them up for you to clean out the blood from them. I know you're confused at where you are right now but you'll be safe from the police or whoever is looking for you. I promise to explain everything when I return so ask Zhou any questions or if you want to know where the bathroom or anything else is._

 _Hope you like beacons and pancakes_

 _Zula Ashe_

Alex stared at the name, feeling her eyes widen in shock. She would have been an idiot to not know that name. Everyone in Forge City knew the name of the inventor of the X-series device that are practically everywhere around the world. But how did the multi millionaire that was Zula Ashe was involved in all of this? Was she in the woman's home?

Alex shook her head of the thoughts and dressed herself. When she was done, she left the bed behind and found a small corridor which was probably where the man had gone. She followed it and then she reached a large open area that was filled with a lot of mechanical objects and even a few cars around. It looked like she had stepped into a garage slash workshop and it seems that one of the vehicle was mission.

Looking at the cars, Alex remembers seeing them upon magazines and knew that they were in the million dollars worth. She couldn't help the small shake of her head at the expensive vehicles in front of her and then a beeping sound of a microwave drew her eyes toward another direction finding the young man there humming lightly as he was waiting for the food.

As she approached the man spoke.

"So you finally decided to stop feigning sleep eh?"

Alex froze. He turned toward her, a bored look upon his face.

"You…You knew I was awake?"

"I was in the Army you know," the man said, "I notice your body tensing a little when I was beside your bed….but waking up in an unfamiliar environment, I can understand the caution…thought you don't have anything to worry about here."

Alex stared at him.

"Y…You…who are you?"

"The name's Zhou," he said, "Here…this is for you by the way."

He placed the plate upon one of the table that wasn't covered in junk. Alex walked forward slowly. The food smelled good and she was feeling hungry.

"I…Is this is really Zula Ashe's home?" she asked.

"The basement will be more like it," the man, Zhou answered, "Don't worry you'll be safe down here at least until Zula and her friend come back from their training. They'll explain everything to you then."

"What's stopping me from leaving right now?" Alex said, her hands starting to leak darkness.

She noticed the man looked down at the hand for a few seconds. He wasn't as surprised as she had expected. He the met her eyes, and then picked up a cup that was filled with juice and placed it beside her plate.

"Nothing actually, but with the cops completely blocking off the zone that was iced over last night and you being who you are, you won't have far to go" he said, "But you'll be surprised to know that you're not the first of your kind that I've met."

Alex thinks back on the Demon and that Ice Lady that killed everyone she knew. She still can't figure out why Zula Ashe of all people was involved. Alex stopped using her power and then took a seat in front of her food.

"You said something like training?" Alex said, "What would Zula Ashe had to be training for?"

Zhou only chuckled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Ashe Industries Warehouse**

Zula Ashe was standing in the middle of the warehouse dressed in a shirt and jeans. She looked at her companion, who was simply standing across her with both of her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright," Madison said, "We're going to start your training by getting you comfortable with you using your powers. So…did you ever actually use your power yet?"

Zula nodded.

"Yeah, a few times actually," she said, "It mostly happen when I'm either alone or surprised. I kind of accidentally froze over my bathroom one time."

Madison nodded.

"Then you know how to use them then," she said, "Do you remember the feeling you had?"

Zula looked down for a few moments before nodding.

"I want you to draw upon that feeling," Madison continued, "I want you to let it completely overtake you but I also want you to keep control over your emotions. Considering your powers are a mental one compared to my physical one, your emotions are more likely to make it go out of control."

"Alright," Zula said.

"Go ahead," Madison told her.

Zula took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew the feeling that Madison was talking about. It was something that she always felt in the back of her mind, like a shadow that was always there but never noticed. She could feel herself drawing upon it and then that same strange feeling was coming over her body, and it was like something that she had always ignored had come into light and that feeling was becoming stronger and stronger…

Across her, Madison was looking at the young woman and could already see the shift in the wind around the other woman. She can see little particle of dust rising from around her feet and her clothing was starting to ruffle from a wind that was coming from around her own body.

"Good," she said, "I want you to hang on that feeling and open your eyes."

Zula did so looking around herself for a few moments.

"Try to use your power now," Madison told her.

Zula nodded again and raised her hand and flames sparked into existence right above her palm causing her to jump back in shock at the flames that were brought to existence right in front of her. The flame instantly died out.

"Woah," she said, "Did you just…?"

Madison nodded at her.

"Yeah," she said, "Now let's try again."

The training day continued like this for a few hours as Zula continued test her power and she managed to only create the fire and wind around her like a rings of light around her body. Zula stared down at the flames around her body and the wind that was spinning in currents around her form.

"This is good progress," Madison told her, "You're really a natural at this."

Zula stared at the flames that were in the air in front of her.

"You know…this is going to sound strange but…it feels like I always knew how to do this," she said.

Madison stayed silent at that as she stared at Zula who closed her hands into a fist and closing her eyes. When she reopened them, both of her eyes were glowing blue and the ground around her cracked with the sudden increase of power causing the speedster to step back a little in surprise. She knew what power Zula just went and unleashed and she couldn't believe how quickly that the girl was picking up her training.

 _I guess…the reincarnation thing really is true,_ she thought.

" _I…I can feel the earth_ ," Zula spoke, but her voice was like an echo as if two voices were speaking at once, " _I can feel the wind dancing in the sky…I can hear the ocean…I…I can feel so many things…"_

"Hey Zula," Madison said, "You're not ready for that yet…"

But Zula didn't seem to have heard her. The girl winced a little as the wind around her continue to rise even higher pushing everything that was close to her away and even piece of the ground around her feet had started to crack and rise around her as the glow started to appear around her body…

"Zula…stop it," Madison yelled at her.

" _I…I can't…,"_ Zula gasped, " _It's…too…much…"_

"It's your power Zula," Madison called out to her, " _You're_ the one in control and not your power. You've opened the tap letting out the flood, and you can close it…You can do it."

Zula tightened her hands into fist as she gritted her teeth before the ground cracked around herself and she fell down upon the ground in a crouch, the rocks that were floating alongside her fell back down. The glow in her eyes as well as the one that was around her body disappeared as well and Madison was at her side in a flash.

"Hey, you're okay?"

Zula nodded.

"I…I think so," she said, "I…It's like I could feel the entire planet…that was intense."

"I'd expect it to be," Madison said, helping her up, "I didn't think you'd be able to tap into that on your fist day thought."

Zula glanced at her, "You know what it was."

"Yes," Madison said, "I only saw you used it once thought and you collapsed an entire mountain with it."

Zula was wide eyed at that.

"A mountain?" she said, "Wow…"

Madison didn't seem to share in her enthusiasm.

"So…do you want to continue," she asked.

Zula nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "And by way…that advice you gave me…it's pretty good."

Madison smiled wistfully.

"Learned it from my own teacher."

* * *

 **Year 2039**

She was zipping through the area at full speed, the golden lightning following her movements before coming to a stop and with her hand, she launched the lightning forward, the golden blast aiming straight toward the target in front of her but it missed completely.

"Damn it,"

"Again,"

The young woman turned toward the woman in the wheelchair. Zula Ashe had her glasses on as she was seating down with her laptop on as she was still calculating. The young woman glanced at her.

"I have been trying that thing for hours now," Madison said, "I can't go any faster than that."

Zula removed her glasses letting out a sigh.

"You can, you're just not trying enough," she said.

Madison looked at her scandalized.

"Not trying enough?" she repeated, "I'm at my best speed."

"You're going at an average speed of 466mph," Zula said, "When you first gotten your power that level was 300mph. Your speed had increased in the past five months. You signed up to fight in this war and if you think for one second that this level of speed is going to keep you alive out there, then _you're dead_ _wrong_."

"But I can't go any faster,"

"Saying that is only going to make it come true," Zula argued.

Madison looked at her. Zula let out a sigh and wheeled herself closer toward the speedster that stood across her.

"Look," she said, "That power of yours is something that is limitless. The energy you create I'm still trying to analyze what exactly it is but even I am having difficulties narrowing it down. You said that you can't go faster…me I say that you haven't even seen what you can truly do."

Madison looked at her.

"Why are you pushing me so hard?" she asked, "Is it because of the war?"

"Partially," Zula told her, "Let's take a break for today…meet me at the same time tomorrow."

Madison nodded at her.

"Okay."

Zula turned her wheelchair around and made her way toward the exit of the room but she came to a stop at the entrance.

"Madison," she said, "One last piece of advice. Only one person can decide how to use your power and that is you. You're the one that is control of it. That pool within yourself had just opened a little bit. You just have to open it a little more. Remember, you are the one in control not your power. If you put it in your mind that you can't go any faster…then you won't. However, If you start to believe the opposite then…there is no limit to what level of speed you can achieve."

Madison stared at the woman in the wheelchair as she disappeared beyond the corridor. The girl looked down at her hand for a few moments before standing up again and somehow, a small smile worked its' way upon her lips.

 **A little words of encouragement from a mentor...echoed through times...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this little update.**

 **Next Time:** Dinner with Lies

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	15. Dinner with lies

**Hey guys, here is the next update. Sorry about the long hiatus for this fic. God a writer's block...**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter Fifteen

Dinner with Lies

 **Unnamed location**

Jellal was walking through the building dressed in his suit, his scarf dancing with the wind that was gently passing through him. The man had a small smile upon his lips as he think back to the little encounter he had with Eve. the girl hadn't changed one bit from the time he had last seen her and he knew that the little sprinkle of knowledge he had given her will be on her mind right about now and if he had played his cards right, that girl will come to him…

"You could have send the real me after her you know," the woman beside him spoke out, "I would have been enough to drag her broken body back here."

Emma Kingstrail was wearing a leather jacket upon her body as her blond hair fell down upon her back. She had one a mini skirt along with boots upon her feet. The young woman had an annoyed look upon her features as she walked beside him.

"But the Replica accomplished exactly what I needed it to," Jellal told her with a small smirk upon his features, "If you had done that and dragged her back here, she wouldn't have a reason to stay behind."

Emma glanced at him.

"You mean that Erza person?" she repeated, "Just who exactly is she?"

Jellal had small smile upon his lips.

"Do you recall the children fairy tale story, Beauty and the Beast?" he asked, giving her a sideway glance which Emma nodded, "Well then Erza is the Beauty that tamed the Beast."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Huh? I didn't even think if possible for her to even love," she said, "that woman must be something if she can control that Demon."

A look appeared upon Jellal's face at that.

"Yes," he said, "She was."

Emma gave him a glance, "Was? She is dead?"

Jellal glanced at her for a few moments.

"Oh…I see, you weren't aware of what happened back then," he said, "That was the reason she turned against us in the first place. Erza is not dead in the sense you realize…it's a little more complicated than that."

The man came to a stop looking toward the night sky that was visible on the outside and at the shining moon above them. The light of the moon covered the man in it's silvery blue light, his greenish hued eyes becoming a little lost in memories.

"She is…,"

"Sir,"

The young man turned his gaze toward the voice finding his assistant approaching him. Jellal turned to face the young man with a soft nod, "What is it?"

"There is something that you need to see," the man said.

Jellal nodded and followed the man as well as Emma. The two reached a room where there was a monitor on the large screen across them. Jellal looked at the screen in confusion for a few moments.

"What exactly am I supposed to be seeing here?" he asked.

The man typed something upon the computer as the screen started to rewind and then as Jellal watched, he noticed that they were part of the Deep Eyes Squadron. He frowned lightly wondering why he was seeing this but then suddenly lightning danced across the room so quickly, and as it passed each and every one of the soldiers they hall fell on the ground dead.

"What the hell…?" Emma whispered.

"When did this happen?" Jellal asked.

"The team that was sent on a mission to find out the information on how Zula Ashe became aware of the R-System project," the man told him.

"I was wondering why Narcos didn't report in," Jellal said stepping closer to the screen, "Did you find out who it was."

The man typed upon the laptop again.

"I managed to clear it up as best as I could," he said, "But this is all that I have managed to get."

The image on the screen changed revealing a vaguely human shape in the lightning that was zooming across the room. Jellal's attention was fixed upon it, a frown upon his face.

"Could this be a Freak?" Emma asked.

"It is possible," the man said, "But this level of power…the speed…they would have to be exposed to a very high dose to be able to reach a level like that…or have it injected completely within their bloodstream."

"But there was no other," Emma said.

"I know," Jellal said, "It would seem Zula Ashe has more than a few secrets up her sleeve. Her sudden interest in the R-System is…puzzling at least."

Emma gave him a glance.

"Shall I bring her in personally?" she asked.

Jellal frowned lightly.

"No…not yet," he said, "But keep an eye upon them. I want to know exactly who this speedster is and if there is a connection between Zula Ashe and whoever that is."

* * *

The car pulled up in front of the house as Zula and Madison both stepped out. Zula was feeling sore all over now from the training that she had been doing today. The girl groaned as she stepped out of the vehicle and making her way toward the front door of her home.

"Man, I really let myself go," Zula said, "I don't think my body hurt this much ever since I used to do Tai Chi with my grandpa."

"You did Tai Chi?" Madison asked, surprised.

"When I was in high school," Zula told her, "With my Dad always busy with the company and my mom…well, I had a lot of time on my hands."

Madison looked at the girl, as they stepped through the door.

"What happened to your mother?" Madison asked closing the door behind her.

"She died giving birth to me," Zula answered giving her a small glance, "So I didn't really know her at all. The stories that the people that knew her told me about her are the only thing that gave me a sense to what type of person she was."

She had a small sad smile upon her face at that. Madison stared at the girl for a few moments. She had never seen an expression like that before upon Zula's feature…even in the future. Back then, her face was usually set in a cold mask of indifference…but then again, she wasn't the Zula that Madison herself knew.

"I lost my mother too," Madison told her, "It was just my brother and me as well as my father."

Zula glanced at her.

"You have a brother?"

"Had," Madison told her, "He died…protecting me."

"I'm sorry," Zula said.

The duo stepped into the living room finding none other than Alex seating there like she owned the place. The girl was sprawled upon the couch with many wrappers of candy as well as chips all over the floor.

"What the hell?" Zula snapped.

Alex snapped awake the TV remote falling down on the ground in a clatter the batteries spread everywhere. The girl looked like she spend the afternoon lazing around upon the couch all afternoon.

"Hey, you're back," she said.

"What did you do to my living room?" Zula said, staring at the mess that was in front of her, "Do you know how much that it cost? Why are you even up here? I told Zhou not to let you out of the basement."

Alex glanced at her.

"You really think I'd let someone stop me from doing what I want to do?" she asked.

Zula instantly narrowed her eyes at her.

"Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged.

Zula approached toward her and took hold of the woman's clothing.

"You better not have touched one hair in his head or I swear to the Maker…," she growled.

Alex actually smirked at her, shadows appearing around her body.

"Do it," she said, "And we'll see who's coming out on top."

Madison stepped in between them quickly before anything escalated.

"Alright how about we take a breather here," she said pushing them apart.

Alex stared at her and shrugged her shoulders but Zula was still glaring at the woman. Then the sound of footsteps drew their attention and the said young man walked into the room.

"Hey Zula…you're back?"

"I thought I told you not to let her out of the basement?" Zula asked him.

"You didn't have a TV down there," Zhou told her, "And she knew she couldn't go anywhere with everything happening midtown so she wasn't going anywhere."

"And you messed up my living room?" Zula said raising her eyebrows.

Zhou stared at the many candy wrappers and bags of chip around.

"A Game of Thrones marathon was on," he said simply.

Zula only let out a groan.

"So…your friend said that you'll explain everything when you came back from training," Alex spoke out, "While I'm grateful for saving my life…thought I don't think you saved my life just out of the kindness of your heart so…what do you want?"

Madison gave her a confusing glance.

"Why would you think that?"

Alex glared at her.

"Last time that happened, I almost die so what the hell do you want from me?" she asked.

Zula let out a sigh giving Madison a glance and then said.

"Follow me down the basement," she said.

The group returned down there in front of the table and Zula took a seat upon the table as the rest of the guys took place around her. She placed the Z-series upon the table as the hologram appeared around it and then it formed a screen floating right in the middle of the room.

"This is one of those holo-projectors right?" Alex said, "I thought only military had these things."

"Well when you help invented something like that," Zula answered, "You tend to rip the benefit."

Alex stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"You helped create it?" she asked.

"My company had a hand into creating it yes," Zula said, "It was originally going to Merlyn Industries but they hit a few snag in Port Angeles and well…anyway, it's about the woman who kidnapped you, the one that turned Midtown into an arctic wasteland."

"What about her?"

"Did she say who sent her?" Zula said, "Or why she was here in the city?"

Alex frowned lightly.

"I was pretty out of it so I don't really remember anything except feeling cold and like I was going to die," she answered.

Zula nodded, "Well, there was a reason as to why we wanted you here…most likely, we're in need of your help."

"Knew that you wanted something," Alex said.

Zula pressed a few buttons as the images floating in front of them changed to a city ruins.

"This is Forge City… _five years from now_ ," she said.

Alex stared at the ruins for a few moments.

"What?" she repeated, "What are you talking about?"

Zula turned her attention toward Madison.

"Madison is from the future," she said, "thirty five years from the future. Future me sent her back here in this time so that I could stop this from happening to the world."

Alex stared at her and then turned her gaze toward Madison before she started to laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, "You expect me to believe this bullshit."

Madison stared at her.

"It's the truth," she said.

"Like I'd ever believe that," Alex said, staring at them, "When you said you needed my help I thought you needed something serious but this…you expect me to believe that?"

Zula pressed few buttons and a file was pulled up in the screen showing Alex's photo as well as the many information written about the girl.

"Alexandra Summers isn't it?" Zula said, "Born in 1991, single father and mother walked out on you when you were a child…"

The look on Alex's face became horrified as she stared at the picture in front of her and the many information that was upon it.

"How the hell did you get all of that?" she asked, "You've been following me around or something…?"

"I told you," Zula said crossing her arms, "Everything that I am telling you is the truth."

Alex stared at them for a few moments and turned her gaze toward the picture in front of her. It was a picture of herself that much she could gather but it was different than the face she knew. This one had a scar upon cheek something that caused her to raise her hand to her own cheek but there was no scar there. There was just no way that this could be from the future….

She didn't want to believe it.

She didn't want to believe anything they were saying to her.

Alex stepped back from the hologram, transforming into shadows before disappearing completely.

* * *

The rest of the people in the room all jumped backward at her sudden disappearance. Zhou had his eyes wide with surprise and even Zula had her mouth dropped open had what just happened. Madison had stepped forward a little almost as if she could stop her but all of the shadows that were around the spot Alex was standing a few moments before.

"What the hell…?" Zhou said, "Did she just…evaporate?"

Zula gave Madison a glance.

"You didn't know she could do that?" she asked.

Madison shook her head, "It's not like I knew all of you guys power in the future considering that they were all…well, dead."

Zhou gave them a glance.

"So…how bad is it in that future?" he asked.

"Bad enough that we knew that there was no way of winning in my time," Madison said simply.

Zula let out a sigh as she extinguished the holo.

"Well…we knew that it wouldn't be easy," she said, "Even convincing them of that future coming is challenging. We could have just say we needed her help to stop a madman from destroying the world. That could have been more believable."

Madison glanced at her.

"You wanted to lie to her?"

"It's not lying," the other woman said with a shrug, "Someone is going to destroy the world…and I have a feeling that they were the same people that send that goon squad after me."

Madison let out a sigh.

"So…we aren't going to go after her?" Zhou asked, referring to Alex.

"We have no way of tracking her," Zula said, "So there is no point….I'm going to take a shower and Zhou, clean up the mess you made in the living room."

With that the young woman walked out of the room leaving them there. Zhou gave her a glance but the young man made his way out of the room leaving Madison standing there. The young speedster stared at the place that Alex stood a few minutes ago her eyes seemingly becoming out of focus as she think back to her time back when she first joined the squad.

* * *

 **The Future**

The VTOL was charging through the storm as the thunder rolled outside. The room was completely silent as the group was only seating down as they were pushing through the area. Jane Madison was dressed in her heat-resistant suit so that it doesn't burn up when she used her speed in the battlefield. The young woman turned her attention toward the others that were in the room. There was a girl at the end, with her hair completely white but her eyes were a glowing blue as she was simply staring in front of her but without really seeing anything.

There was a boy across her and he looked like he was emaciated with how skinny he was. It made her wonder. There were two people there, one of them was grizzled while the other was young. She recognize the older one as Steins, one of the man who worked with Zula in the past before. She knew that he was a Meta as they were starting to call themselves but she didn't know what he was.

"So…you're the new girl eh?"

Madison instantly turned toward the voice. A young man was seating beside her, fiddling with his glasses in his hand. He had a light Hispanic accent in his voice as his brown eyes stared at her. He was wearing gauntlets upon his arm.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"You're the one they sent to replace Foxgirl?" he asked.

"I was only just assigned there a few hours ago," Madison told him.

The young man nodded, "I see, you ever seen combat yet?"

"Just training," Madison said.

The young man let out a sigh, "Alright, just follow orders and there is going to be any problems…stay on communication all the time, it get pretty chaotic out there."

"So I've heard."

"Name's Cisco by the way," he said extending a hand toward her, "Cisco Ramon."

"Madison," she answered, shaking it.

Then the young man, Cisco, got a strange look upon his face at her touch, almost like he was lost in though for a few moments and then he was back and had a look upon his face.

"Speedster huh," he said.

Madison blinked, "How did you…?"

"Well, you see I get these…vibes…and can see either in someone's past or future," Cisco told her, "I saw you training with Miss Zula."

Madison blinked in shock, "Your power…"

The ship shook lightly, the tremble drawing everyone's attention toward the front.

"We've entered the hot zone," the pilot called out, "All of you get ready to go down."

Cisco nodded, "Alright. Let's get suited up."

He unblocked himself and approached the middle of the ship and then pressing something upon the wall. A holo appeared right in the middle of the room as everyone was coming to stand beside him as well as Madison.

"Alright, this is Cardun Bay," Cisco said, looking at the map, "It's a zone that our forces cannot afford to lose. The Syrls have been pushing against that force for a while now and if we lose it, then they will have free reign to enter the United Coalition soil and that's something that's unthinkable…our job will be to push them back and give our birds enough room to bombard from the sky…any questions?"

The girl with the glowing blue eyes spoke, "Just one…what about the other squads?"

Cisco pressed another button moving the holo toward another point glowing on the screen in front of them.

"They will have landing spots here and here," he said, "We are all to regroup at the center here….that is where the Syrls attack are the heaviest. The soldiers are doing the best they can but with how heavy the rate of fire was…we will have no choice but to join them on foot."

"Then let's hope our men can withstand those attacks for a few moments longer," Steins said, "We're ready to go."

Cisco nodded, "Alright, we're approaching our landing zone, Pilot get us down."

"Yes sir," the man said.

The VTOL lowered itself down upon the ground and Madison stepped out of the ship following after the other. The rain had lessened considerably from the time that it had started to fall and the thunder growled in the night sky. Visibility had greatly reduced thanks to the rain.

The ship stared to rise behind them until it was suddenly exploded by a blast of white light sending everyone into overdrive. Cisco was already yelling them to get to cover and Madison wasted no time getting to cover. The ship crashed down upon the ground causing it to tremble.

"Where the hell did that came from?" the skinny guy asked.

"I didn't see it," Stein said.

Madison looked over the cover searching with her eyes and then saw a form moving up ahead.

"Contact direct in front of us," she said.

Cisco glanced at it.

"Syrls," he said, "They've already burrowed in this far inlands?"

"Cisco," the white haired girl warned.

Madison stared forward taking notice of the Syrls for the first time. She had seen them before in reports and in holos but the real thing was much more terrifying. It was oddly mechanical looking as it bypedal form approached toward them holding weapons in their hands. Their glowing eyes shining the darkness.

"They've got us boxed in," the skinny guy said, "This is a trap…they were waiting for us."

"Then we're not going down with out a fight," Cisco said placing his glasses on his face.

The lenses glowed blue as well as the gauntlets that he was wearing.

" _Showtime_."

 **Here you go for this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Next Time:** Blood Brothers

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


End file.
